Fairy of Darkness: Wrath of Enerjak
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Sonic and his team including Team Natsu raced against time to stop a evil demigod to return to cause havoc to Earthland and the whole world from unleashing his wrath against anyone that stand in his way.


The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 **Radical Studios**

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 **Sega**

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 **FUNimation**

* * *

 ***BGM: Twelve Titans Music – Bound by Purpose***

 _Narrator's POV…_

Long ago, from a planet called Mobius. There was once an ordinary echidna named Enerjak in Albion, a chaos energy scientist that studies Chaos Energy along with his beloved Aurora-La. The two had progressed their lives work due time until they caught the attention of the Ancient Walkers of Chaos Energy that studied their energy. Given permission, the two scientists continue and progress their research, their studies to learn more about the power of Chaos and its energy. They've gained greater knowledge as their work continue on to learn more about the fascinating energy and how well it can produce. However, after all of the knowledge, after all of the research about Chaos Energy, Enerjak himself soon becomes corrupted by its power and alas he turned against his lover and the Ancient Walkers through his transcendence. He became a demigod of Chaos Energy and vowed to punish to those who oppose them and to see them as a threat of his world he sought out to create.

Enerjak gain so much power, so much energy that the ancient walkers couldn't stop him. They fought Enerjak to stop his schemes to punish those who dare to oppose him nor use the power against him. The Ancient Walkers couldn't defeated Enerjak as they know that they could not destroy him knowing he is too powerful, even for them including Aurora-La. Therefore, their desperate and only solution is to scatter his spirit through Chaos Force, never to be seen or return every again. However, his spirit still lives on. Enerjak's dark spirit lingered on, destined to eternally manifest through future echidnas to continue his domination.

As years goes on, Enerjak had found his hosts to continue his domination. But soon his plans were thwarted by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with the help of Mammoth Mogul who defeated Enerjak and turned Dimitri back who used to be the third host for Enerjak. The fourth host was Knuckles the Echidna himself became the new host all thanks to the Albion scientist: Dr. Finitevus. Sonic and friends stop and turned Knuckles back to normal but a great sacrifice to undo the spell, to undo the hex placed by Finitevus himself. The guardian of the power gem known as the Master Emerald and the father of Knuckles the Echidna: Locke sacrificed himself to bring back his son and giving him his own life to lead for the future. The spell broken and Enerjak is ceased to be existed once again, never to harm anymore people through his domination to the world.

But soon… that fateful day, Enerjak will make his return and be reborn anew once more…

* * *

 _An undisclosed Forest, the campsite…_

An unknown scientist who had been researching Chaos Energy and the echidna tribe as there were some files, writings on the wall at a campsite. There is also pictures shown an Aisle at the center and seven ancient totems around the center of the aisle and looks like the host must be at the center of the aisle to complete the prophecy to bring back someone or a god. The scientist who look like it has been researching and studying the power of chaos all of its entire life and determine to complete the task along with completing the prophecy.

The scientist smile to himself, it can smell that his research, his objective is almost complete and it's only a matter of time that he can start the prophecy to bring someone back. The scientist takes its attention towards a few photos he gathered and the photos show a certain blue hedgehog that it has its eyes on for a long while now. Picking up a photo of the blue hedgehog, the scientist couldn't stop smiling knowing that its work is almost complete.

"Just only a matter of time until the prophecy is complete and therefore I will bring back my lord that will punish and cleanse this world from chaos. Lord Enerjak, it's almost time until you're complete again without a host. Wait for me a little longer my lord, my work is almost complete." The scientist said.

Out of nowhere, a mercenary enter inside the tent and approach to the scientist. It appears to be a female light purple echidna wearing a black leather corset top exposing his big cleavage, brown cargo pants that fit her voluptuous curves, and wearing black high heel combat boots. She wears black fingerless gloves with spikes. She has c-cup breasts and her eyes are the color green with a little mole onto her right cheek. Her dreadlocks are even tied up in a ponytail and she has tribal tattoo designs on her body even on her arms. She has black goggles onto her forehead and wears a grey scarf around her neck.

"Hey doc, how long do we still got to finish this damn job?" the female echidna asked.

The scientist revealed himself as a red echidna wearing glasses and wearing an archeologist outfit and he has blue eyes.

"Not too long Sonya, my work is almost complete. Now we just have one more thing left to do to complete the prophecy." The scientist retorted causing the light purple echidna known as Sonya smile.

"Great! Now what's the final step to the phase?' Sonya asked.

The scientist turn to face Sonya and unveils a photo of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"We retrieve this blue hedgehog who calls himself Sonic. He is the perfect candidate and the perfect key to my work and the prophecy will finally be complete." The scientist explained.

"That's it! Great! So how should we get him?" Sonya asked.

"Hold on a second, we won't use force to get Sonic to help us. Therefore, we can't compromise our main objective if Sonic finds out. We need him if we're going to get inside the ancient temple of the ancient walkers."

"Just great. I supposed that you have a plan for this job?"

"As matter of fact, I do. This will be interesting to see Sonic if he is the perfect key to bringing back Enerjak."

"So in other words you want to see Sonic in action with his power before we can begin the prophecy?"

"Correct. It will be difficult but it is our only way to complete my life's work and complete the prophecy."

"Well you the boss. You're paying me and my men good money for this so called "prophecy" to bring this Enerjak guy back."

"That's right. He will cleanse this world and make a better future for us."

"Hopefully I can get rich after this."

"Don't you worry my dear, you and your men will be handsomely rewarded soon enough. You and I should prepare to leave."

"Just me and you?"

"Yes. To get Sonic and to accompany us to Crystal Island. That is where the temple is located."

"Got it. But the question is, where are we going?"

The scientist smile and points the location on the map.

"To Magnolia Town, that is where Sonic lives and is the member of a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Sounds good to me."

The scientist smiled and so he and Sonya the Echidna get ready to set a course to Magnolia Town to meet with this blue hedgehog named Sonic.

* * *

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli – Enemy***

 _Lil Soniq Productions_

 _Radical Studios_

 _Fanfiction Films_

 _Lil Soniq Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

 **Fairy of Darkness**

 _Starring…_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvell-Hedgehog_

 _Carla_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Juvia Lockser_

The title begin to show another title as it begin to flash with the color gold and blue presenting it on screen.

 **The Wrath of Enerjak**

The title begin to turn green and it begin to shatter into pieces turning the whole screen black.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

It was peace and the day has been wonderful with no any harm involved no any dark wizards terrorizing a town or just enjoy a peaceful day. There we see Sonic along with his wife Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog and their adoptive daughter Wendy walking through the streets of Magnolia Town enjoying a nice day. They seem to be heading to a place where they can hangout. They are also seen going shopping and carrying some bags from store after store.

"It sure is a beautiful day, don't you think Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. It sure has, it's nice that the three of us get to spend some time together." Sonic said.

"Indeed it is. Kenny and Carla are at the guild. Therefore, the three of us are spending the day shopping. Erza retorted.

"We should head to a restaurant and eat after our shopping. I'm starving." Wendy suggested earning a nod from her father.

"You and me both, princess. We never get a chance to spend time together like this, I'm glad that we get the opportunity to enjoy the day like a family without anyone interrupting us." Sonic responded making Wendy to smile.

"Yeah. You're always out traveling around and exploring places and enjoy some beautiful views. You are the fastest thing alive, dad."

"Yeah but I can't help myself. I'm an adventurer and I love to adventure and travel a lot. That's my motto."

"Perhaps we can all travel together one day." Erza suggested.

"I like that. What about you Sonic?" Wendy asked.

"The more the merrier. So where to next?" Sonic questioned.

"We should get some new blinds for the house and also a new bed set for Wendy's room." Erza pointed going through a list of items they should get.

"Right. Let's get Wendy's new bed set then afterwards we can eat. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Besides, I've already bought myself a new plush doll of you this time in Hyper Sonic form. It was the last one." Wendy reminded.

"Thank goodness we got there just in time before they were sold out."

"Well… you are popular around Earthland Sonic. What's to expect. You have a higher reputation that precedes you. Also, Jenny has a collection of every plush doll and posters of you." Erza mentioned.

"Yeah. I remember her telling me that once."

"Don't forget Lucy, she even has posters of you too including some plush dolls." Wendy added.

"I know, Wendy. I know. Now let's go get your bed set?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild…_

The guild is as loud and crazy as ever be like usual. The wizards enjoying a nice and beautiful day when there is no fighting involved nor dealing with any dark wizards. There is Spiral hanging out with Cana having a drink together with Mirajane serving Spiral his glass of beer.

"Thanks Mira." Spiral thanked.

"You're welcome, Spiral. So how's your cousin doing? Where is he?" Mirajane asked in her genuine smile.

"Oh Sonic is with Era and Wendy spending some family time together. They're out shopping together." Spiral answered truthfully earning a smile from Mirajane.

"Oh that's great. Era taking the time to spend time with her handsome husband and their adoptive daughter Wendy out shopping. Wish it was me shopping with Sonic for our household and some supplies."

"He may be married but I won't stop loving him. He's the real deal and a real man to that, sister." Cana said taking a sip of her drink.

"Still got a thing for my cousin, do you Cana?" Spiral asked.

"Well… yeah. I should've have my chance to let Sonic how I feel when I got the chance when he was single. Damn… Erza is one lucky woman to have Sonic."

"You're not the only one. I too love Sonic and he always care about everyone and will do anything to protect them even if it takes him his life to get the job done." Mirajane added.

Hearing this, Spiral shakes his head smiling at them.

"Cousin, you sure got the ladies falling head over heels for you my man." Spiral thought.

"So when do you think Sonic and the others will be back to the guild?" Cana asked.

"Don't know, Sonic didn't say once I talk to him. He's just spending time with his family." Spiral answered.

Lucy hearing this and shakes her head with a smile.

"I hope I get to see Sonic today. I was hoping I can hangout and enjoy his stories." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Sonic does have some awesome stories about his adventures that I am interested of hearing." Levy agreed.

"I was going to go out on a job today but didn't feel like it."

"Oh yeah. Decided to stay back and relax huh?"

"Yeah. Natsu and Happy aren't doing anything and Gray is just being himself so what does it matter."

"You got a point there. Any plans of what you're going to do today?"

"Not really, just relax a day since I didn't get a chance to have some me time."

"Ditto on that."

Lucy begin to laugh with Levy and enjoy each other's company. Kenny reading a book with Carla sitting beside him and enjoy his company.

"You seem to be awfully quiet today, Kenny." Carla noticed.

Taking his attention to Carla, Kenny stop reading his book to response to his beloved.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm just enjoying the day that's all." Kenny retorted putting his book down.

"Well the day is beautiful. So have you have any plans for today?"

"Nah. Hoping I can sit back and take it easy. I do have some updates I want to do to my laptop and check out any modifications or adjustments."

"I see. Planning not to hang out with Sonic today?"

"He's enjoying with Erza and Wendy out on a family time together. I don't want to ruin that so me and Spiral decided to let them have their fun and enjoy the day. They haven't spent much time together since Sonic travels a lot and doing S-Class jobs to provide for us."

"That's true. After all, you and I do live with them."

"That's right. Besides this is a perfect day for Sonic to enjoy spending time with Erza and Wendy without dealing with any trouble at all. I should do the same too with you."

"Really? Thank you Kenny."

"No problem. I can't help but to wonder what Sonic and the ladies are doing right now."

"Probably still shopping for the house."

"Yeah. Probably or some new clothes."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, 8-Island Restaurant…_

Sonic, Erza, and Wendy had finish with their shopping and finally arrive at a restaurant and enjoy a nice meal together with Sonic chowing down his food with Erza eating in peace and Wendy enjoying her meal as well. The girls couldn't help but to smile as Sonic chowing his food and enjoy the meal with his family.

"Oh ma this is so good." Sonic said.

"It sure is. Today is the special as all you can eat." Wendy reminded.

"Yeah. I'm going to have seconds afterwards."

"The food is delicious. I think I'll join you to have seconds afterwards." Erza smiled.

"Great! After all I'm hungry."

This cause Wendy to smile and giggle at her father.

"So Sonic… do you have any other stories of your adventures." Wendy asked.

Sonic stop munching of his feed and wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"Do I have any other stories? Good question, Wendy. Let me think…" Sonic retorted.

Sonic place a hand on his chin, taking a moment to think while Wendy waited patiently and Erza taking another bite of her food. It took Sonic a minute to think about any other stories about his previous adventures.

"Here is a good one. I got just the story for you." Sonic responded.

"Great! Let's hear it." Wendy responded.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I remember the time when I face a demigod of Chaos Energy that tries to dominate my home."

"Whoa… a demigod? You face a god before?"

"Yeah… this happen when we got word from this echidna name Dimirtri. He told us about this demigod who calls himself Enerjak. We never knew much about the guy knowing that he's bad news. So with that, we prepare for the worse and have fought Enerjak. Me and my rival Shadow fought him back at my home call Mobotropolis."

"Mobotropolis? Is that a city?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. It's been created by a friend of mine. An AI name NICOLE by nanites. Anyways, our fight got out of control and almost destroying the city so we stop him until Eggman captured him before we have a chance to do anything."

"What did your arch nemesis wanted with Enerjak?"

"For his evil schemes I can think of. From what I can guess, he was trying to use him for energy to power up his fleets or whatever the case. Or was it something more than that? But back to the story, I found out who is Enerjak and from my shocking expression it was my best friend: Knuckles."

"Knuckles?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah. He's my best friend but a knucklehead too. He still means well and he's also a guardian of the master emerald."

"What's the Master Emerald?"

"A powerful but a big emerald contains large amounts of energy and is the one in charge of the seven chaos emeralds. I remember we used the master emerald for stopping a space station before it could destroy the earth like a meteor."

"I remember you told me that story Sonic." Wendy remembered.

"Good memory. Now back to my story, after the face off with Enerjak, me and my best friend's girlfriend Julie-Su was summoned back at Angel Island by Knuckles' father: Locke and he had this dangerous weapon that can kill Enerjak and my best friend."

"What!?"

"How can someone who go through great lengths to destroy his own son?" Erza questioned showing a little bit of her anger.

"I know… I was shock too including Julie-Su but I didn't want to kill my best friend so I know that there has to be a way to bring my best friend back without killing him. So, I met Enerjak and this scientist name Dr. Finitevus and he is the one responsible of turning my friend into Enerjak. So to pull up all the stops, I use the master emerald and turn super and fought Enerjak. I fought him only to get Knuckles to snap out of it, giving Locke and Julie-Su some time to find a way to bring Knuckles back and stopping Dr. Finitevus. It did the trick and from what I heard, Knuckles' dad decided to do something that would devastate Knux."

"What did he do?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

Sonic didn't want to explain it knowing it was so hard for him remembering the memory of Knuckles finding out that his dad sacrifice his life to bring him back. Sonic took a deep sigh, trying to bring himself together, finding the strength to answer Wendy's question.

"He… oh man, this is hard for me to explain. Locke… sacrifice his own life to bring his son back and break the hex." Sonic answered looking down in sadness.

Wendy put her hands to her mouth, gasping in shock and Erza look surprised. Both girls stunned to hear the end of the story and looking at Sonic in sadness.

"Knuckles took it pretty hard when he found out that his dad died to bring him back. It hurt him so bad that he didn't do anything. He feels himself being guilty of what he had done and he felt like he's responsible that the Dark Legion joined with Eggman as he destroyed their cybernetics and their equipment. Enerjak had destroyed everything and Knuckles feels like he's responsible of his actions. He had try to make amends, I know it still hurts him and he felt like he let everyone down when he was Enerjak. I… I never seen Knuckles like this before in my life. All my life I knew he is a tough echidna but to see him so down, so vulnerable, he felt like he was the one responsible of his dad's death." Sonic concluded.

"Oh my… I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that Sonic." Wendy apologized, comforting her father.

"Yeah… me too. I'll never forget that day seeing Knuckles like that."

"Did your friend had time to recover from the tragic lost?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. He had his friends and girlfriend help him and he was ok. Still, he felt like he's responsible for what happen but it was Enerjak's doing not him. Also, he was manipulated too."

"Enerjak can manipulate people?"

"Yeah. I heard that once his spirit take another host, he manipulates the host and taking over another echidna's body."

"Tell me Sonic, was this the last time that you all see Enerjak?"

"From what Locke did, yeah it was the last time we see of him and he never harm anyone ever again. Locke made sure of that."

"Good. Otherwise it could've been a lot worse." Wendy stated.

"Yeah. You're telling me."

"Can I ask you another question Sonic?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you think that you'll fight Enerjak again someday?"

"If I would fight Enerjak again? Well… I don't think so and I don't plan on it. Besides he won't exist so there's no need to worry about Enerjak. He's long gone."

"Good to know. By the way, your food is getting cold." Erza pointed.

"Thanks Erza, after all I'm still hungry."

Wendy couldn't help but to giggle and the family resume to enjoy a nice bite to eat and enjoying this beautiful day.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

"When is Sonic ever going to get here? I want to fight him!" Natsu wondered.

"In case you're wondering flame breathe Sonic is with Era and Wendy and they're spending some time together. Besides, you can't beat Sonic knowing you're going to get your ass kick." Gray exclaimed earning a glare from the dragon slayer.

"What you say stripper!?"

"Want to go at it punk!"

Natsu and Gray got into an argument which annoyed a few wizards of the guild while Juvia looked lovingly at Gray hiding behind a pillar. Pantherlily shake his head as Gajeel eating some iron.

"Those guys can never get a break." Pantherlily commented.

"You're telling me. I could care less about those losers. They can do whatever the hell they want like I care." Gajeel shrugged.

"Let's just hope they don't wreck the guild."

Gajeel shrugged, minding his business and continue to eat more iron. Spiral hanging with Kenny taking it easy as Kenny and Carla enjoy a bite to eat. Kenny ordered themselves some food letting Carla know it was his treat and continues to hangout, enjoy each other's company.

"I'm bored… wish I can hang out with my cousin to do something that has some action." Spiral said.

"Try go on a job that always works." Kenny suggested.

"Kenny has a point there. Natsu and the others go out on jobs to take away their boredom. Well… Lucy does so whenever Sonic isn't here to hang around with him." Carla added.

"That's true. But I'm only taking it easy for the day so I'll think of something. I always do." Spiral retorted.

As the day go on enjoying a quiet and beautiful day. Suddenly, there are two figures entering inside the guild unannounced and look around the place. Makarov finally took notice and look spotted the figures. What surprised the master of the guild is that there are two echidnas, same like Sonic and Spiral's kind. Spiral took notice as well and sees the two echidnas at the door but what surprised him is that he sees a female echidna with tattoos on her body.

"Whoa… she's fine…" Spiral thought.

"Who are you guys?" Makarov asked, demanding some answers.

"My apologies for coming in unannounced. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Dr. Trevor Armstrong and this here is my companion: Sonya." Dr. Armstrong introduced.

"Sup." Sonya greeted in her cool demeanor.

"I like her already." Spiral said checking Sonya out.

"You don't know much about this girl." Kenny exclaimed.

"So what."

"What do you guys want? What business do you have with us?" Makarov questioned.

"We're here to see Sonic the Hedgehog. We have a proposition for him and in case you're wondering, it's a job that we have for him." Dr. Armstrong answered truthfully.

"Why not send out a job request?" Happy asked.

"We like to do it in person and we wanted a chance to meet Sonic in person for this assignment. Can you tell us where he is?"

"I'll give him a call for you if you like?" Kenny interpreted.

"Please do, it's very important."

Kenny nodded and starts to contact Sonic immediately.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Household…_

Sonic and the girls drop the stuff they bought after they went shopping. Wendy didn't stop smiling on their way back home after gather one last thing before they can return home. Sonic slump onto the sofa and place his hands behind his head with Wendy sat next to him.

"Phew… that sure wraps up our shopping adventure." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun and I got some stuff for my own." Wendy responded taking it easy with the true blue.

"So are you heading to the guild?"

"I was thinking about it, I thought I stay home for the day."

"What about you Erza?"

"I am. I need to make sure that Natsu and Gray don't cause a riot when they argue each other. They surely can make a mess of things. Well Natsu at least."

"I hear ya. I don't plan on heading there but tell the others I say hi once you get there."

"Sure thing."

Suddenly, Sonic' communicator buzz and notifying him that Kenny is contacting him. Sonic then returns the call and talks to his partner.

"What's up Kenny?" Sonic asked.

" _Sonic, you need to get to the guild right away. There are some people wanting to speak to you about a job._ "

"Really? What do they look like anyway?"

" _You're going to have to see for yourself but please get here, they came all this way to speak to you._ "

"Got it. I'll be there in a few seconds."

Sonic ended the communication with the exceed and prepares to leave.

"What was that all about?" Wendy asked.

"Don't know but I'll find out when I get there." Sonic responded.

Sonic makes his way to the door, looking over his shoulder to Erza and Wendy.

"You ladies coming?" Sonic asked.

They both nodded and joins with Sonic.

"Grab onto me, we'll get there with my speed." Sonic ordered.

The girls grab hold to Sonic and the trio then head to the guild with Sonic's speed and they got there in mere seconds. Once they arrive, Sonic look to see the two figures appearing to be echidnas which surprised him including Erza and Wendy.

"Wait. Echidnas? This is a surprise." Sonic commented.

"Ah. Sonic the Hedgehog, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I've heard all about you." Dr. Armstrong said making his way to the true blue.

"Yeah um… who are you exactly? Have we met?"

"No. But I am Dr. Trevor Armstrong and this is my companion Sonya."

"What's shaking good looking?" Sonya greeted earning some glares from the females.

"Hey. So you guys wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. We have a proposition for you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"There has been a terrible evil that is planning to return to wreak havoc to this world."

"Wait what? Am I hearing this right?"

"Yes. I forgot to mention I am an archeologist and I am a scientist too. Plus, I've conduct my research of what I'm studying is chaos energy. I fear that this demigod Enerjak will make his return."

Surprised to hear the name, this cause the whole guild to be stunned at this news. Kenny barge in on the conversation.

"Wait. Who's Enerjak?" Kenny asked.

"An evil demigod of chaos energy who wants to destroy the world in his own authority to punish those who stand in his way. Luckily, I found out where he is hiding, waiting to be resurrected to continue where he left off." Dr. Armstrong answered.

"Are you sure that you know where Enerjak is?" Spiral asked.

"Yes. In fact, he's at an island where the temple I found on a map base on my research. In order to stop Enerjak, we have to head to that island, find this temple and make sure that Enerjak must not return again."

"Has he found a new host to continue his plan?" Sonic questioned.

"No but he has found a way to bring himself back without taking a body of a host."

"No way… can he really do that?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. He has found a solution to his problem."

"Which is why we came here to recruit you Sonic, to hire you to help us stop Enerjak before he comes back." Sonya added.

"No problem, we Fairy Tail can do this for you guys. It's what we do best." Natsu said wanting to go.

"Thank you but that job is for Sonic alone and we need his help to stop Enerjak." Dr. Armstrong exclaimed.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to take this job?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you can't be serious right?" Cana added.

"I don't know, I'm going to have to think this over." Sonic pondered.

"Very well, please let us know once you make your decision Sonic. We'll await for your answer tomorrow and meet us at Hargeon Town, we have a ship to set sail to the island I found where Enerjak is hiding."

With that said, Dr. Armstrong and Sonya left with Sonya eyeing on the hedgehog, winking at him before she leaves earning another glare from the females of Fairy Tail. Kenny approach Sonic and hop onto his shoulder.

"So… are you going to take that job offer?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to need time to think this over." Sonic admitted and he exits the guild getting Kenny off his shoulder.

The guild watch Sonic leave. This then erupt a conversation about what just happen.

"Enerjak? Is that demigod that powerful?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but it seems legit once he explain it." Gray stated.

"Still, we should be cautious about this Enerjak guy. He could be a terrible threat." Erza warned.

"No problem, Sonic can take care of that bastard in no time. He'll go and fight that Enerjak guy." Natsu exclaimed in his cherry grin.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"We should not underestimate Enerjak, you do recall what he said about him earlier?" Carla reminded.

"Yeah. After all, Sonic told me and Erza a story about his adventures that involves with Enerjak." Wendy remembered.

"Wait what!? Sonic told you a story and didn't bother telling me a story?" Lucy asked in surprised.

"Yeah. I learned a little more about Enerjak and what Sonic told me he's pure evil."

"That's not good."

"I agree. Even though he's evil, Sonic isn't going to let Enerjak destroy the world." Mirajane intervened bringing a plate of strawberry shortcake for Erza.

"She's right! Sonic will beat him with his manliness so that won't be a problem." Elfman added.

"You know, I think Sonic should take that job to stop Enerjak. After hearing about him, it's starting to freak me out about how evil he is. Can he really destroy the world with his godlike power?" Lucy wondered.

"Let's not think about that. I don't want to imagine what will happen if Enerjak destroy the world." Carla suggested.

"She's right. I would not want to think about it." Pantherlily interpreted joining in on the conversation.

"I'll talk to my husband later when I return home. I'm sure Sonic will do the right thing, he always does."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Don't worry, Sonic will kick his ass in no time. After all, he is the badass hedgehog we all know and love." Cana said earning some praise from the other members of the guild.

* * *

 _Rooftop of Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic sat on the roof and look at the view of the town and thinking to himself. He had receive a job offer from the two echidna about stopping Enerjak. Sonic had thought about not wanting to face Enerjak again, never thought the day would come to face the demigod again. He trace his thoughts, his memories bringing back the days he once encounter Enerjak and thinking about the time his best friend Knuckles was Enerjak and the way he blamed himself for what he has done to his kind and to the people he cared about and loved.

Sonic took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts not wanting to think about Enerjak right now. Even he had second thoughts about joining to stop Enerjak. What Sonic begin to feel that something isn't right, thinking to himself if this is some kind of a trick that they're playing but to his heart they're telling the truth. Sonic begin to question himself if it's true or not and if he'll take the offer to stop Enerjak before he can destroy the world. Shaking his mind, Sonic lean back and look at the sky clearing his mind once again.

"Damn it! Enerjak is coming back, am I hearing this right. I never thought I would face Enerjak again. I don't know why I think this is just some sort of game but in my heart… it's telling me that this is serious." Sonic pondered.

"It probably it from the way how you described it." A voice intervened.

Sonic stop his tracks and look behind only to see Makarov coming to join with the true blue.

"Mind if I join you to admire the view?" Makarov asked.

"Sure. Be my guest." Sonic retorted.

Makarov sat with Sonic and admire the view of Magnolia Town.

"Something troubling you, Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"Just thinking. About Enerjak." Sonic answered.

"We've heard and the guild are down there talking about it. Thinking about the offer that the doctor offer you?"

"Yeah. That's right. I don't know but I get this itching feeling that this is some kind of a prank. I don't know, I have my opinions about it."

"I don't blame you Sonic. But you got to follow your instincts about it. The guild are talking about it as we speak."

"Heh. You think…"

"I can't help but to wonder if this is real. Doctor Armstrong seem like he's telling the truth about this Enerjak fellow. From what I've heard, it sounded like Enerjak is really coming back. You do have a little bit of history don't you?"

"Yeah. I fought Enerjak once. I thought I would never see and fight him again but…"

"What is it my boy?"

"I never thought he would appear a world like this. I mean he is a demigod but is it possible that he's trying to revive himself without a host. That makes me wonder about it, trying to piece the puzzles together."

"I wonder myself. But there is only one way to find out and I believe you know the answer to your question?"

"Yeah. I know, I still need time to think this over before I make my decision for tomorrow."

"I hope you make a wise choice Sonic. But remember this, follow your heart and it'll help you do the right thing. It's what you always do am I right?"

Sonic look to the master of the guild, slowly nodded responding the master with the answer.

"I know you'll do what's right. Always follow your instincts Sonic. Never forget that." Makarov advised.

"Yeah. Sure…" Sonic responded.

Makarov smile and heads back down to the guild leaving Sonic alone. The true blue lean back, putting his hands behind his head and think about the job. Sonic slowly closes his eyes and clear his mind, even takes a nap to kill some time not wanting to overthink it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the ship, Hargeon Town…_

Doctor Armstrong and Sonya and her crew loaded up the supplies and weapons as they look like they're ready to depart into the seas. Doctor Armstrong inside the ship, the office and looking through his research, smiling as he look like he's about one step closer to his goal. He knew that Sonic thinking about joining in on the job to help stop Enerjak. What Sonic didn't know that Doctor Armstrong had other plans and his expression turn into a sadistic one, thinking to himself about his main goal and thought about Enerjak and how powerful he used to be?

"Soon Enerjak, soon you will be returned to punished this world and to the people who turned on you to create a new world with your guidance and wisdom." Doctor Armstrong said smiling to himself.

Sonya begin barging in unannounced and makes her way to the doctor at his desk.

"Sonya, how's everything?" Doctor Armstrong questioned.

"Everything's settled in and we're ready to go." Sonya reported.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for Sonic to give us his answer to set sail with us."

"If you don't mind me asking but what is this island name that you kept telling us about and the fact that you found the ancient echidna temple hiding at this island, sir?"

"I'm glad you asked Sonya, I thought you never going to ask me that."

"Yeah. I got a little curious and I want to know what we're up against if we do come across any monsters or whatnot."

"No worries there, dear. This island I found and it's called: Crystal Island."

"Crystal Island. Does it have any crystals that's worth big money?"

"Sadly no."

"Damn it. Here I thought it would be an easy payday for this job."

"Don't you worry Sonya, you and your men will be rewarded soon enough when this job is over and you'll be richer than you can ever imagine."

"And I supposed that this Enerjak guy can make it all happen?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, I trust you. You know, I heard a little about Enerjak when I was a kid. My mom would told stories about him how evil he is. Is he really that evil?"

"No but you can imagine he is. He's just trying to make the world a better place."

"Right… I'm going to pretend that I believe you. Anyways, I'm going to go out and drink my ass off and get laid if I can find me a good dick to fuck."

"You do whatever you want."

"Thanks. Now if you can excuse, time for me to get wasted."

Sonya exit the office and off the ship to find a bar to get her party on with her men join to have fun. Doctor Armstrong smile, shakes his head and think to himself about Enerjak.

"Soon Enerjak, you will be reborn anew." Dr. Armstrong said.

* * *

 _The Hedgehog Residence, Magnolia Town…_

Sonic and the others decide to eat together at the same table as Erza finished preparing the food for the others to eat and chow down to their dinner meals. The dinner meal went silent and none begin to speak. That is until Erza break the silence and begin a conversation knowing what the conversation is about.

"Sonic." Erza said getting her beloved husband's attention.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"Have you made up your mind about this job you're going?"

"Not yet, I'm still thinking about it. I'll let you know when I get ready for bed."

"Why not tell us now, those people will be waiting tomorrow for your answer, Sonic. I can't help but to think that Enerjak is coming back." Wendy stated.

"She's right, Sonic. The entire guild has been talking about Enerjak. Even they thought this is real and it looked very serious. You know you can't stand around and do nothing. You obviously cannot allow this Enerjak person to terrorize and destroy the world." Erza added.

"I agree with Erza on this one, Sonic. You're not that type of hedgehog that backs down on a dangerous situation. I know deep down in your heart, this isn't a game. This is the world we're talking about. If Enerjak does come back, terrorized everything in his path what would you do?" Carla questioned earning a nod from Erza.

Sonic look around seeing the two girls and two exceeds looking at him with concerned. He never thought that they would be so serious about this situation. Part of him thinking this is a joke but in his heart it tells him different. It had told him that this is serious and he cannot ignore this threat. Sonic remember Makarov's words back at the guild and advised him to do. At first, Sonic would respond to retort those questions but deep down, his heart telling him that they're right and he never back down on any dangerous situation that involved destroying everything and destroy the world. Nodding his head in response, understanding what they're trying to tell him the entire thing before Dr. Armstrong announced Enerjak is coming back. Sonic couldn't help but to smile, realizing that they're right and he need to stop this before Enerjak does return.

"*Chuckle* You know what, you guys are right. I'm not going to ignore this threat. You guys just help me realize this is serious and I can't just ignore it and do nothing about it." Sonic admitted.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Kenny reminded.

"He's right, you can't ignore this Sonic. You know what you must do." Carla exclaimed.

"You're right. I would be a dumbass for not taking this serious. I know what I need to do and to be honest, I want to fight Enerjak again. This just makes this whole adventure exciting and I love every moment of it." Sonic retorted.

"That's the spirit."

"I know you were going to do it." Wendy said.

"So you have made up your mind Sonic?" Erza questioned.

"As matter of fact, I did and I'm going." Sonic admitted.

"Looks like I gotta get ready for tomorrow huh? I'll let Spiral know that we're going." Kenny said.

"Yeah but I'm thinking about bringing few more that can help for this job."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Well I was thinking we bring Erza and Wendy along with us."

This made Wendy jolt up in surprise and in joy and Erza just smiled.

"Really!?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah. I did promise you and Erza I take you two out on an adventure and I think this is a great opportunity to experience an adventure with me. What'd you say?" Sonic asked.

"YES! I love to."

"I'll be glad to go." Erza also accepted.

"Well then it's settled." Sonic concluded.

"Looks like we're all going to stop Enerjak huh?" Kenny said earning a nod from Wendy.

"Sonic, if I may can I make a request?" Erza requested.

"Sure. What's up?"

"We don't know what this job will bring once we set sail for whatever we're going. We're going to need a little backup. I was thinking we bring Natsu, Lucy, and Gray on board. After all I have a team and you have yourselves a team as well."

"Oh… like joining forces together in this one adventure huh? Well the more the merrier. Sure. Sounds good to me, come to think of it we sure do need all the help we can get. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"My point exactly."

"Well then, this should be exciting." Kenny commented.

"Yeah. It sure is going to be but most of all, it's going to be awesome!"

"You know Natsu and the others are going to be excited to join us."

"Yes. I have a feeling Lucy is going to be more excited than Natsu." Carla retorted earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Don't forget, she has a huge crush on Sonic and when it comes to spending time with Sonic or join on a job she's very excited for that type of thing."

"Fair point, Kenny."

"So should we get ready for tomorrow for the big day?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. We should, it's going to be a long journey to wherever we're going."

"I'll start packing right away."

"Whoa slow down sweetheart, you can do that but first, we got to finish up dinner first. We don't want to get the food cold."

"Oh… right, sorry."

Sonic smiled, shaking his head and the family continue to finish with their dinner meal before getting ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Following Day, the docks, Hargeon Town…_

Sonya and her crew double checked everything before they can set sail to Crystal Island. Doctor Armstrong waited patiently for Sonic to come aboard and join in on the job. He remain calm with a smile, knowing that Sonic won't say no when there's a huge threat to destroy the world. He knew Sonic like a book and knew that he'll take the job to help "stop" Enerjak. Sonya approached to the doctor and crossed her arms.

"So you think Sonic is going to be here? What if he says no?" Sonya asked.

"Don't you worry, Sonic won't say no. After all, he's not that type of hedgehog that will ignore a dangerous situation such as this. We still need him for our master plan." Dr. Armstrong corrected.

"Hope you're right, we took a lot of risks to make this happen and if Sonic refuses, I'm going to kick your ass."

"You needn't to worry and trust me, you won't hurt me. After all, I'm paying you for your services and if you do attempt to attack me then our deal is off. You don't want to leave empty handed now do you?"

Sonya was about to retort with her mouth open but couldn't bring out any words to respond and shut herself up.

"No, sir." Sonya answered in defeat.

"Good now keep doing your job and you'll get paid in no time." Dr. Armstrong ordered.

"…Sure."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and they see Sonic coming aboard on the ship. However, he isn't alone. He brought his team along with him with Kenny on his shoulder and Spiral next to him. Also, there is a few more people on board the ship as it is Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla as Team Natsu joining in on the adventure.

"Sonic, I take it that you've made your decision and will be coming along with us?" Dr. Armstrong assumed.

"Yeah. I did but I brought a few friends. Trust me when I say this but you're going to need some firepower for this job and this place we're going is going to be a dangerous one. You're going to need all the help you can get." Sonic stated with his arms crossed.

"What! Are you saying that-" Sonya started but she is soon to be interrupted by Dr. Armstrong.

"Of course, we do have a few more room for this ship so welcome aboard all of you." Dr. Armstrong accepted.

"What? But sir, they-"

"It's ok Sonya, we do need their help and we should listen to Sonic about this. He's well experience when it comes to adventures like this."

"Understood."

"Now make yourselves at home everyone, we're getting ready to set sail now."

Sonic nodded and urged the others to get settled and Natsu brace himself for his emotion sickness knowing that he hates rides like this. The ship begin to set sail and takes off south to a place where Dr. Armstrong knew the direction on the map.

"So we're ae we going?" Sonic asked.

"To a place called Crystal Island." Dr. Armstrong answered.

"Crystal Island? I think I've heard about that in a book I read. I hear that it's a dangerous place."

"It is and filled with monsters. You were very wise to bring in some back up on this journey Sonic. We're going to need all the help we can get to stop Enerjak."

"Thanks. Erza suggested that and she's right."

"Erza Scarlet? Are you talking about your wife?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"I see. Well you do have a beautiful wife and a strong one at that my friend."

"Thanks. She is an S-Class wizard after all and don't let her looks fool you, she's strong as she looks and trust me, you don't want to get her bad side. She's turn you into a pancake."

"Yeah. It's true, don't try to push her buttons." Kenny added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the heads up Sonic." Dr. Armstrong thanked.

"No problem. So… how long will this take us to get to Crystal Island?" Sonic asked.

"Three days. I hope this doesn't hurt you or anything since you like to get to a destination fast?"

"Don't sweat it, it gives me a lot of time to sit back and take it easy."

"Glad to know. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be at the office if you need anything."

"Sure. Come on Kenny, let's go join the others."

"Of course." Kenny nodded.

Sonic and Kenny join with the others down below and Dr. Armstrong enters inside the office and meet with Sonya and he had a stern look.

"Looks like Sonic has brought backup. How the hell are we going to proceed with this so called "prophecy"?" Sonya asked crossing her arms with an angry look.

"Don't worry about it, they won't be a problem. We continue with the plan." Dr. Armstrong retorted.

"So what do we do now? Kill them in their sleep?"

"No. Let them join us on this journey. Besides if we kill Sonic's friends and his family, he'll suspect something is wrong."

"You're right. He won't be easy to take down. So we play it cool and love forward as planned then?"

"Yes. When the time is right, subdue them so that they won't interfere. Enerjak can kill them once the prophecy is done."

"Understood. I don't like this."

"Me neither but we can't let Sonic to suspect a thing so play along with it until the right time comes."

* * *

 _The Oceans…_

The group had set sail to Crystal Island and it would take them three days to get to their destination. The group enjoy a nice cruise and see the beautiful oceans and seeing some fishes down below making Happy drooling over how beautiful they are to eat. Wendy helped Natsu's emotion sickness anyway she can but Natsu couldn't stand it so Sonic gave his friend a helping hand with the use of his chaos energy to help get through the sail for three whole days before they reach their destination. He even get in arguments with Gray and the two would fight but Erza made sure they don't fight and cooperate or feel her wrath which make them scared of her fury and obeyed the scarlet wizard.

Sonic and Wendy spend some time together in a father and daughter bonding, watching the oceans and admire the beautiful sky. Wendy who is having the time of her life, enjoying a nice adventure with her father, her idol and admire the oceans being so beautiful and seeing the dolphins. Spiral who been trying to crack on Sonya, wanting to hang and spend time with her but the echidna had no interest and just ignore his advances and focus on her job not wanting to give a damn about the wind dragons slayer. Spiral thought she's just playing hard to get and play along hoping he can spend some quality time with the light purple echidna. Kenny and Carla spend a little bit of some quality time of their own and enjoy the views from up top and admire the skies. Due to Happy's jealousy, he try to impress Carla but the exceed paid no mind to Happy and continue to spend time with her beloved.

Lucy and Erza even hangout together, enjoying the sail and the journey with the others. She even hanged with Natsu with Gray just taking it easy with Spiral and relax with the crew. Sonic had hangout with Lucy and talk a bit as Lucy took some pictures with her camera of the beautiful fishes and dolphins for her collection for her photo album. She had been smiling at Sonic during the journey and come to enjoy and have fun with her hero and her major crush. Natsu also wanted to fight Sonic but the hedgehog refused since they're on a ship and Erza ordered the fire dragon slayer to get his act together to not destroy anything.

The sail had been smooth without any incidents happen nor dealing with any sea monsters involved. Kenny had been keeping track of their distance and the miles to reach their destination to Crystal Island. Soon they would reach their destination by tomorrow and it felt like they've been sailing for days now. Right now, everybody has turned in for the night for tomorrow and the sky has become very beautiful at this night.

There is Sonic who is leaning against on the rail of the ship and looking at the view of the ocean enjoying the peace and quiet while everyone is asleep. Sonic couldn't sleep, at least not yet as he had something up in his mind. The hedgehog look down, in deep thought about Enerjak and wonder how he would face him in order to prevent him from being reborn anew without a host. Sonic thought he never face Enerjak without a host, wondering if this is possible that Enerjak doesn't need another host to be reincarnated. Closing his eyes to clear his mind, Sonic try to remain focus on the real objective and not let any distractions interfere.

"Can Enerjak really be revived without a host? That makes me wonder, what if Dr. Armstrong becomes Enerjak's new host to pick up where he left off. I doubt it that happening. Still… why do I get the feeling that this could be some sort of trap or even worse? Well, only one way to find out…" Sonic thought.

Unaware his surroundings, someone who appeared behind of Sonic and get his attention.

"Sonic…"

His ears perk up hearing his name called. The true blue turn around and spotted Lucy cae up from below finding Sonic outside.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What are you doing up?" Sonic asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, why aren't you asleep?" Lucy retorted.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I come outside and clear my head to watch the beautiful skies and the ocean to kill some time."

"Oh. I simply just woke up and decided to head outside. Never thought I spotted you out here."

"Just needed to clear my head, that's all."

"Right. Um… mind if I join you."

"Be my guest."

Lucy smiled at the response and joins with Sonic to admire the oceans.

"So… what were you thinking about?" Lucy asked.

"About Enerjak." Sonic simply responded.

"What about Enerjak?"

"Wondering if he does get revived, how powerful will he be if he ever returns back to life? I can only imagine how powerful will he get."

"Hey… it won't happen. You won't let that happen, you always thwarted anyone's evil schemes and you always comes out on top. This Enerjak guy won't beat you, I know it. You won't let anyone get injured from any other evil wizard of your rivals."

"You're right Lucy. That's true but I can't help but to wonder."

"I know what you mean, I can't help but to think about Enerjak. But I doubt he'll get revived because of you, you won't let that happen."

"*Chuckle* Yeah. You know me."

"That I surely do. Besides, it's very beautiful out here. The stars are always this beautiful this time of the night."

"You ain't lying, I always like to watch the stars."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always look at the stars when I was a kid. I've been that ever since, it makes have hope that tomorrow is going to be a brand new day."

"You never doubt on anything do you?"

"Nope. As long as you have hope, everything will be alright. You just got to believe."

"I'll remember that for sure."

"Thanks for a pep talk, I needed that."

"Anytime. In case if Enerjak will come back…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I promise."

Lucy turned to Sonic, gives him a loving smile cheering him up. Sonic return the smile and Lucy then giggled. She then finds herself drawing closer to the true blue catching Sonic off guard. Her hands rested onto his chest, she looks down to the ground at first before gazing into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic… if this Enerjak guy is proven to be this powerful like how you described him to be and if he did comes back. Please… please be careful, we don't know what he'll be capable of." Lucy pleaded.

"You don't need to worry Lucy, I always be careful. I've been through tough and dangerous situations like this before so this isn't new to me. I'll be alright, you can count it." Sonic retorted.

Lucy nodded, believing every word Sonic said and hold him closer and tighten her embrace.

"I know you will, I believe in you Sonic. Just please you stay alive for me and for everyone else." Lucy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Luce. That's what I just needed." Sonic thanked.

Sonic try to get Lucy off of him but Lucy hold Sonic tight, shrugging his shoulders so he continue hugging Lucy and enjoy the night of silence. Lucy dreamed on wanting to stay like this forever, dreaming that she is the wife of her major crush. The blonde celestial wizard planted a kiss on Sonic on the cheek catching Sonic surprise and made him blush a bit.

"I think we should get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea." Lucy complied.

Sonic let go of Lucy but Lucy planted another kiss this time on the lips showing her affection to the true blue. She winked at him and walks with Sonic back down the ship. Unaware, Dr. Armstrong watch this, smiling as he crosses his arms in secret.

"That's what you think Sonic, Enerjak will return and there will be nothing for you to do anything about it." Dr. Armstrong said.

* * *

 _The Following Day…_

Sonic and Spiral hang out down below of the ship, kicking back waiting to reach their destination. Spiral dong so pushups, warming himself up for the fight and Sonic lean back and relax.

"So… do you really think Enerjak is that power, cousin?" Spiral asked.

"We won't know until we find out. That is if he does return back alive." Sonic retorted.

"Gotcha. Still, how dangerous is this Enerjak guy. I heard about him but I never thought we would go up against a demigod like Enerjak."

"I faced him once. He found a host and that fourth host was my best friend Knuckles."

"Get out! Are you serious? Knuckles was Enerjak?"

"Yeah. We stopped Enerjak and brought Knuckles back. His dad helped brought him back to his senses but he ended up sacrificing himself to make that happen and break the hex that Dr. Finitevus planted on the Master Emerald. Knuckles hasn't been the same ever since that day."

"Holy crap… so Knuckles blamed himself for everything he's done while he was Enerjak?"

"Yeah. But the Chaotix and his girlfriend help him through and help pull himself together. They didn't like to see Knux like that, it hurt them just to see Knuckles feel guilty for everything."

"That was Enerjak's doing."

"Yeah. I told him and he even blamed himself that his dad died. It was cruel, it devastated him."

"Oh man, I could only imagine how difficult it felt to him."

"I don't know what I do if my dad died. He turned him to a robot, my uncle roboticized him due to his injuries during the war. He could've died if he didn't come and save my life."

"I don't want to think about that. I know Knuckles is your buddy but he knows that you're here for him."

"Yeah. That's true man. Right now, we should focus on Enerjak and stop him from returning."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, cousin."

"Guy! Come up here, you need to see this!" Kenny shouted.

Sonic and Spiral rush up and meet with the others. They join them and sees a remote island just up ahead.

"There is it everyone, Crystal Island. That is where we'll find Enerjak and stop him from coming back." Dr. Armstrong presented.

"So how do we find Enerjak?" Gray asked.

"There is a temple, the ancient echidnas build it long ago, preventing Enerjak from returning back but if we find the temple and destroy Enerjak, he won't cease to return ever again." Sonya explained.

"How will we find this temple at the island?" Erza questioned.

"I have a map and it'll show us the way to Enerjak's temple."

"Alright then let's get ourselves docked and find this temple." Sonic suggested.

"Yeah. All of this waiting is starting to bore me. I want some action." Natsu added.

"Me too, I've been itching for a fight for the past three days." Spiral exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll dock as soon as we-"

 ***BGM: Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)***

Before Dr. Armstrong can finish his sentence, the ship start to rumble catching everyone's surprise. Before anyway can react, a large beast erupt from the oceans and it appears to be a Sea Serpent that look like it's guarding the island. The serpent begin to roar and Sonya then begin to give the command to her crew.

"Everyone, battle stations, take that son of a bitch down!" Sonya demanded.

Sonya's crew begin to open fire and fire their magic weapons at the serpent. The Sea Serpent roared and uses his teeth to chow down, picking up member after member for its hunger. Dr. Armstrong got to safety as Sonya ordered him to get inside.

"Stay inside, we'll take it from here." Sonya ordered.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Dr. Armstrong retorted.

Sonya draws out her two custom magic machine pistols and begin to open fire, firing magic bullets at the serpent. She dodge away as it try to chomp her up. Sonya then tosses a magic grenade and detonates it once it makes its impact. The Sea Serpent roared, now it start to get angry and begin to destroy the ship. The crew doing everything they can to make sure the ship isn't destroyed, it's their only transportation to make it back home. Erza step in and requips to her **Sea Empress Armor** and launches up in the air and delivers a powerful slash to the sea serpent then the serpent smacks Erza away with its tail.

Spiral and Natsu step up, they launch up in the air and rush over to the serpent and readied their dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** "

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

Both Spiral and Natsu engulfs their magic into their fist and delivers a powerful punch that knocks the serpent back and Gray join in and use his ice magic as he creates a hammer made of ice to weaken it by the head as he struck the serpent with it. Wendy begin to use her **Sky Dragon Roar** to hit and knocks the sea serpent away into the sea. Kenny comes in and grab Spiral using his angelic wings and Happy did the same to catch Natsu and brings him up in the air. The serpent returns and blasts a beam of magic out from his mouth and it was heading straight to the ship. Sonic jump in, launches himself up from the ship with a front flip and transforms into Super Sonic then begin to blocks the beam away by creating a blue energy barrier to protect everyone on the ship. Dr. Armstrong is stunned by Sonic's powers as he withstood the blast.

"Extraordinary. His power is amazing." Dr. Armstrong commented.

The beam then suddenly shatters the barrier and it push Sonic away and sent him down in the ocean water. Erza watched in horror, seeing her husband being blasted to the water.

"SONIC!" Lucy and Wendy cried.

"Now you're gonna pay you monster!" Erza threatened.

Erza requip to her Flame Empress Armor and flew up and makes her way towards the sea serpent. She swings her sword, creating fire waves that shot and hit the serpent causing the monster roar in pain. Kenny carried Spiral and flew him over to the serpent then afterwards, tosses Spiral over to the sea serpent. Spiral then engulfs himself with wind around him and spin around hurling himself over to the monster with his spell.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Spear!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral struck the sea serpent with brute force with his magic and burst wind from his body afterwards knocking the sea serpent back. Spiral then activate **Wind Dragon Wings** and flew out of the way, Natsu builds up some magic and blew a massive stream of fire from his mouth.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

The sea serpent roared out in agony from the effects, Lucy use one of her golden keys and summons her celestial spirit.

" **Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!** " Lucy summoned.

Aquarius being summoned and she looks around the place. The celestial spirit then looks to Lucy and glared at the blonde girl.

"Lucy, why the help did you summoned me, I was in a middle of a date with Scorpio!?" Aquarius questioned.

"Sorry but I need you to trap that sea serpent. Sonic is out and we need all the help we can get." Lucy ordered.

"Sonic! Where is that handsome hedgehog? Don't tell me he's injured?"

"He just got blasted and he's down in the oceans."

"That monster is going to feel the wrath of Aquarius!"

Now Aquarius has that dark aura around her body and it's making Lucy feeling comfortable, if not scared. Aquarius then summons a massive wave of water and hurls it over to the sea serpent, catching the monster off guard. The wave knocks down the sea serpent but that didn't stop the monster. Wendy flew in with Carla carrying Wendy and Wendy then use **Sky Dragon Wing Attack** at the sea serpent to damage the beast and try to weaken it. The serpent try to attack Wendy but Carla flew out of the way, Natsu dives down and struck the monster with his **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** then followed by **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. Kenny toss some magic grenades and detonate them to hurt the sea serpent.

The sea serpent roared in pain, then uses its power to blast away Natsu, Wendy, and Spiral out of the way. Erza dives down and stabs her big sword after she requips to her **Purgatory Armor** , she then runs down, slicing the sea serpent and swing her sword away and launches herself off from the serpent and requips to her **Black Wing Armor**. The sea serpent begin to use his beam attack on the titania but Spiral jumps in and grabs Erza and help her dodge the beam to get out of the way and saving her life.

"Thanks Spiral." Erza thanked.

"No problem." Spiral retorted.

The sea serpent roared and charges at the two out of nowhere and try to uses its teeth to chomp them in half. Spiral engulfs his fist with wind and hurls his fist over to the monster to use his spell on the sea monster.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral knocks the serpent back causing it to roar in pain. Gray creates ice shards made of ice and hurls them over at the sea serpent and the few shards stabbed the sea monster. Aquarius uses her magic to control the water and traps the sea serpent inside. Aquarius doing everything she can to hold the monster in but it struggle to get free. Natsu begin to activate his **Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode** and creates a massive ball of fire and lightning altogether into one spell. He dives down while he hold the spell up in the air with his hands.

" **Lightning-Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu tosses the larger lightning and fire flame over at the sea serpent and it explodes with fire and lightning altogether hurting the monster that bad that cause the sea serpent to roar in agony. Spiral jumps in, engulfing himself with wind and charges straight to the monster in full velocity.

" **Wind Dragon Tornado Drill!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral bashes through the sea serpent and blasts wind from his body the circle around the sea monster, trapping it inside the whirlwind. Spiral flew up with his **Wind Dragon Wings** and gives Erza the signal.

"Now Erza!" Spiral signaled.

Erza then requips to her **Flight Armor** and dashes ahead and prepare to make the final blow. Using her blades, Erza swing her sword through the sea serpent and cuts the monster in half and it splatter blood from the lower body of the serpent and dives down back into the oceans and descends down to the lower depths of the oceans. The team regroup back to the ship and Erza requip back to her regular armor and look around for her husband.

"Where's Sonic!?" Erza pondered.

"Our crew is searching for him, he's got to be around somewhere." Sonya informed.

"We can't lose Sonic, he is our best bet to stop Enerjak." Dr. Armstrong stated.

"The question is where did Sonic crash into, we already know that he didn't crash at the island but he's somewhere in the water." Lucy pondered.

"No need to worry about it." A voice intervened.

Everyone turned to see Sonic just arrived from the water and is wet.

"Man, I never thought that monster would blast me in the water like that but I gotta admit, it was awesome." Sonic continued.

"SONIC!"

Wendy and Lucy rushed over and hugged the true blue.

"Ok ladies, I'm fine. Just needed to cool off. Besides, I said I would be ok." Sonic reminded.

"We thought we lost you. Good to see that you're ok." Lucy exclaimed.

"No worries."

Aquarius rushed over and hugged Sonic and suffocating him with her breasts.

"Oh my darling Sonic! I thought I never get to see you again! Did that monster hurt you?" Aquarius asked.

Sonic muffling, he couldn't speak and Aquarius begin to realize it so she lets go of Sonic and blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was so happy to see you." Aquarius apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Good to see you to. By the way, don't you have a date with Scorpio?" Sonic reminded.

"*Gasp* Crap! You're right, gotta go. Call me and we can hangout sweetie."

Aquarius takes her leave back to the celestial world. Sonic shake his head with a smile and Erza approach Sonic and hugged him.

"Sonic, I thought I lost you." Erza said holding Sonic.

"Don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Sorry if I made you worry." Sonic retorted.

"Don't worry about it, seeing you is good enough for me."

Sonic smirked and he hold Erza by the chin and engage in a soft liplock sharing an intimate moment for only two minutes of kissing. Lucy watch with jealousy with her arms crossed and Wendy smile, watching her parents having a tender moment. Sonic finally breaks the kiss with Erza holding Sonic in her arms. His eyes turn to see Dr. Armstrong making his way towards the blue speedster.

"So are we going to reach to the island or not, I'm ready to beat Enerjak." Sonic exclaimed.

"Of course, let's continue our course to the island everyone." Dr. Armstrong ordered.

"You heard the man, get moving!" Sonya shouted.

Sonya's crew get moving and start to get ready to head to the island. Dr. Armstrong then heads back to the office with Sonic following behind and enters the office with the scientist.

"Sonic, I want to have a word with you." Dr. Armstrong said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Sonic asked crossing his arms and listening to what Dr. Armstrong plans to say.

"Sonic, I take it that you have history with Enerjak right?"

"Yeah. I fought him once back home. Why?"

"Well this time, Enerjak will be twice as strong than the last time you faced him. He'll do whatever he can do to ensure his objective is complete."

"I know. Don't think I noticed."

"Yes, well I just thought I let you know. You have to be careful, we don't know what we're up against once we set foot on that island and to the destination where we'll find Enerjak."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Just a question, is Enerjak will be looking for a new host once we find his spirit?"

"Sadly no but he will create a new body."

"Right. I hope Enerjak is ready because I'm bringing the Super Sonic Beatdown."

Sonic takes his leave and exits the office. Dr. Armstrong watch and smiled, with a sadistic look on his face, Dr. Armstrong simply laughed knowing what the outcome will bring.

"You'll about to find out soon enough Sonic. Just you wait." Dr. Armstrong murmured before he continue to laugh silently.

* * *

 _Crystal Island, the beach…_

The ship had arrived and drop the anchor for it near the island. The crew prepare to depart and start their objective ordered by Sonya herself. She too gear herself up and ready to start her work. Dr. Armstrong had everything settle and brings a map to locate where they can find Enerjak. Sonic and the others get ready and prepapre to leave. Just when Sonic and the others can depart, Dr. Armstrong stopped Sonic and have a word with him.

"Sonic, I think it's best to leave a few of your friends behind to watch the ship." Dr. Armstrong suggested.

"But why, we can all take on Enerjak together." Sonic stated earning nods from the others.

"Yeah!" Natsu and the others agreed.

"True but in case if something happens, we're going to need some reinforcements to back us up." Dr. Armstrong interpreted.

"Hmm… you do got a point. Okay, here's the plan: Spiral, Erza, Natsu, and Gray will come with me. Wendy, Lucy, Kenny, Happy, and Carla you four stay put and watch the ship. We'll contact you when things get ugly." Sonic ordered.

"But Sonic, I wanted to go with you." Wendy stated.

"Yeah, we can help." Lucy added.

"True but we don't much time left. Enerjak will be dangerous and the last thing we need is to screw up the mission. We're going to need reinforcements and you guys are those reinforcements. We'll be fine, we'll contact you if things get ugly." Sonic retorted.

"I understand Sonic. I won't argue with you on that, I will always have your back. Just give Enerjak one for me ok?" Kenny asked.

"Me too, I trust you Sonic. Please be careful." Carla pleaded.

"I will, don't worry."

Wendy hugged Sonic and Erza altogether and they both return the hug.

"Just be careful ok guys?" Wendy asked.

"You got it." Sonic responded.

"You don't need to worry Wendy, your father and I will return as soon as possible." Erza added.

Wendy nodded and smiled at her parents. Natsu and Gray smirked and bump their fists together ready to get started.

"Alright, now I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Let's go kick that demigod's ass." Gray gestured.

"Alright everyone, let's roll!" Sonya ordered.

Spiral get closer to Sonya and winks at him.

"After this how about you and I get together and have a drink. I know a perfect bar?" Spiral asked.

"In your dreams." Sonya declined.

Sonic and the others began heading out to through the island leaving Wendy, Lucy, and the exceeds behind.

"Do you think they'll beat Enerjak?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me, Sonic and the others will stop him. I know it. You just got to believe." Kenny answered without a doubt.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the island…_

"How long will we need to go?" Natsu asked seemingly to be bored at the moment.

"Not too long my friend, we'll get there in a few minutes." Dr. Armstrong responded.

"I hope we get there fast as possible, I'm itching for some action here." Spiral hoped in boredom.

"You and me both pal. We've been sailing for three days and never fought anyone. But I got to admit, it was great sailing to enjoy the scenery." Gray commented.

"Ain't that the truth?" Sonic agreed.

"So how long will this take up to reach out destination? Where are we going to find Enerjak?" Erza questioned.

"From what I discovered base on my research, there is an ancient Echidna Temple that Enerjak had created long ago. Waiting to be reborn inside the temple and that day is today." Dr. Armstrong answered.

"So he's going to be resurrected today?" Spiral inquired.

"Correct. If we don't stop Enerjak, he will finally return."

"Then we have to hurry." Erza suggested.

The group continue their path throughout the island, getting further to their destination. They didn't bother stopping as they have water to keep them afloat. Their journey, their walk continue for minutes and they even went through some dangerous paths by working as a team and get to their destination safe and sound. Sonic even rush ahead to scout, examine around to pick which direction they can go with the help of Dr. Armstrong using the map to guide them in their quest. Spiral and Gray help to clear a path with their magic with their magic even create a few shortcuts to cut through the tough obstacles along the way. Erza even slash through the leaves and the branches that block their path and Sonya using some bombs to clear a path.

Minutes pass by for the group reaching further to their location. Sonic begin to see something up ahead, some strange objects. Spiral look to Sonic with concern to check up on his cousin.

"Something wrong?" Spiral asked.

"No. Can you fly up and tell us what do you see?" Sonic ordered.

"Got it."

Spiral activated his Wind Dragon Wings and ascends up in the air. He takes a closer look in the skies, he spotted the ruins of a temple that had Spiral smirk and then shouted back.

"Guys. We've reached the temple!" Spiral shouted.

"Finally! Let's go bring Enerjak down!" Natsu suggested.

The group heads up and reach the ruins of the temple. They spotted the old ancient statues of the echidnas that look to be thousand years old. The group become astonished of what the temple looks like and Sonic look around, examining the area.

"Whoa… Enerjak sure know how to make a temple." Sonic complimented.

"This is amazing. Sonic, I didn't know your kind can make something this spectacular." Erza said joining with her husband.

"That's why the echidnas keep it secret and ancient. They sure have some interesting things, just like the temple I knew back at Mystic Ruins."

"You've been to Mystic Ruins before?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. That is when I discover a little more about Chaos and Tikal's people. Chaos became corrupted by rage that drove him crazy. Tikal sacrifice herself to seal herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald long time ago. When I became Super Sonic, I neutralized the evil that has been controlling Chaos so that he don't need to hate again. I changed him for the better."

"I remember the story you told me about."

"Whoa. You defeated Chaos?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. When he was perfected. That was one heck of an adventure I had back then. Good times."

"So where is Enerjak? Is he in that temple?" Natsu pondered looking around all over the place.

"Yes. In fact, he's inside. I have a key that will help open the door and we can get started from there." Dr. Armstrong answered.

Dr. Armstrong approaches to the door and pulls out a green shard out of his pockets and it suddenly float on itself and reaching to the door. The power inside the shard begin to erupt and uses its magic to open the door for the group to enter inside. Spiral then whistle, commenting on the shard.

"*Whistle* Now that's how you open a door." Spiral said.

"No kidding." Gray agreed.

"Alright, let's head inside and beat this Enerjak guy." Natsu cheered heading inside.

"Natsu wait!"

Gray enters inside going after Natsu. Sonic and Spiral nodded and Erza nodded and they too enter inside the temple. Dr. Armstrong begin to smile and look to Sonya with that stern look on his face. Sonya nodded, acknowledging what the next step of their plan and then order her crew to get right into the attack.

"You boys know what to do. Get it done." Sonya ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the ship…_

Lucy remained silent, relaxing herself enjoying the peace and quiet without hearing Natsu's loud yelling. Lucy sure wished she join with the others and help Sonic fight Enerjak. Wendy looking up at the sky admiring how beautiful it is. Kenny and Carla enjoy some peace and quiet together and admire the ocean.

"You know, I'm really liking the peace and quiet here." Kenny commented.

"Yes. I agree, finally we get a moment of silence from Natsu and Gray who continues to argue so much." Carla said.

"I wonder how the others are doing. They haven't contacted us yet."

"Yes. I'm sure that they must've arrived to the destination where Enerjak is hiding. I'm sure Sonic will contact us as soon as possible."

"I hope you're right Carla."

Kenny's ears perk up, hearing some footsteps and he look with concern. Carla notice this and ask her boyfriend.

"What is it, Kenny?" Carla asked.

"Shh... we're not alone. Someone's here." Kenny warned.

"Could it be-"

Carla suddenly gets struck out of nowhere and is knocked unconscious. Kenny begin to react and transforms into his full body form and draws out his staff and prepare to fight but the exceed it knocked out unconscious. Wendy and Lucy sees the exceeds get knocked out and so the girls prepare to fight as Lucy draws out her magic whip and fought the few shadow figures but they overpower Lucy and put her out unconscious. Wendy begin to use her **Sky Dragon Fang** to fight them back, helping out Lucy and protect the exceeds in the process but no matter how hard she can try, the figures outsmarted Wendy as they struck a kick from Wendy and punch her down to the ground and knocks her unconscious. Wendy try to move, try to save her friends but soon she collapse back down unconscious.

"Time them up and bring them to the temple. We wait for further instructions from the boss."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, inside the temple…_

Natsu running through the temple and spotted the statues of the ancient echidnas along the way and the mural paintings of the ancient echidnas. He then spotted an unfamiliar painting that resembles of a powerful demigod to the echidnas. Gray arrive and meet with Natsu.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You are such an idiot! Natsu…" Gray said seeing Natsu staring at a wall.

Gray approach Natsu, wondering what he's staring at but got his answer when Natsu spotted a painting of a demigod.

"Whoa… is that… Enerjak?" Gray pointed.

"I'm afraid it is." Dr. Armstrong answered regrouping with the others. Sonic, Spiral, and Erza arrive the look around and see the statues of the echidnas.

"My god… these statues, the paintings… I've never seen anything like it before." Erza said looking around the place.

"Yes. The echidnas were so talented of creating the statues, building temples, and designing the mural paintings to tell the story of their kind and what has happened a long time ago."

"I gotta say, they sure know how to decorate the place." Spiral commented.

"That's why they are ancient and they have discovered Chaos Energy. The master emerald was created by the gods with their limitless power, making the emerald unlimited." Sonya explained.

"Really? The gods created the master emerald?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. The master emerald also control the seven chaos emeralds. It has the power to stop them for spiraling out of control. The gods even created the emeralds placing both positive and negative energy into the emeralds."

"I see."

"So where can we find Enerjak. I'm done waiting." Natsu wondered.

"I think he's inside the door." Sonic pointed.

Sonic pointed the door getting everyone's attention. Dr. Armstrong approach the door and place his hand on it, realizing that Enerjak is in there.

"Yes. This has to be it. However, I don't have the key to open it." Dr. Armstrong explained.

"That means if we're going to get inside, we're going to need…" Spiral trailed off, interrupted by Sonic stepping in.

"We're going to need some chaos energy to open the door. Frankly, I'm the only one that can open the door." Sonic concluded.

"That's right, if you can do the honors…" Dr. Armstrong said stepping aside.

Nodding his head, Sonic slowly approach the door and place his hand onto the door placing his hand onto the hand mark where he spotted in order to get the door open. Sonic encases a little bit of his energy and slowly, the door open creating a pathway for the group. Sonic look back at everyone then back to the pathway. They enter inside the room and spotted three large statues and the aisle where Enerjak will be resurrected. Sonic look around to find Enerjak.

"What the hell… where's Enerjak." Sonic wondered.

"He's not here." Dr. Armstrong responded approaching to Sonic.

"Then where is he?"

"He'll once the prophecy is been completed."

"What prophecy?" Spiral asked.

Dr. Armstrong begin to smirk, looking at Spiral then back to Sonic and suddenly, he pulls something out and stunned Sonic by a magic spell knocking him on one knee. This surprised everyone except for Sonya who backed away with her arms crossed.

"Grk! What are you doing!?" Sonic asked.

"Completing my goal." Dr. Armstrong said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a trap! They tricked us!" Spiral figured.

"You're correct Spiral, apparently we needed Sonic to complete the prophecy to bring back Enerjak. You chaos energy is the key that will make Enerjak reborn anew." Dr. Armstrong confessed.

"Like hell is going to happen!" Natsu growled.

Natsu charged at Dr. Armstrong to help Sonic and stop the prophecy from happening. Sonya aimed at her gun and takes the shot, hitting Natsu directly at his back and cause him to fall down. Erza sees Sonya aiming at her and Gray prepare to fight but Sonya's crew then apprehend them and they subdue Spiral and tie all of them up and drop them down on their knees. Sonic breaks free from the spell and prepares to attack the scientist and threatened to beat him.

"Let go of my friends right now Dr. Armstrong or else!" Sonic threatened.

"Or else what? You'll beat me up to a pulp. Face it Sonic, you can't harm me. Not when I have your other friends too." Dr. Armstrong countered.

The scientist pointed his finger for Sonic to look, the true blue look and sees Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds are knocked out unconscious. Natsu growled and tries to break free from the ropes but Sonya press the trigger to electrocute the fire dragon slayer and weakened him to get him to stay down. Dr. Armstrong smile and Sonic readied his fist at the scientist.

"So what's it going to be hero, beat me up and see your friends and your family dead or you can help me complete the prophecy?" Dr. Armstrong asked.

Sonic had two options and he didn't want to bring Enerjak back. He look at his friends and family who are apprehended by Sonya's team and aiming their weapons at their faces ready to execute them all. He didn't want to see them die nor see them hurt. Sonic had second thoughts of not help complete the prophecy but seeing where he is now, Sonic had no choice but to comply and so he let go of Dr. Armstrong and look down.

"Alright, you got it." Sonic decided.

"Good. Tie him up and bring him to the center." Dr. Armstrong ordered.

The crew tied up Sonic and puts him in the middle of the room in the center from the seven echidna statues. Dr. Armstrong begin to make preparations for the ritual and looks up at the sky and sees the solar eclipse is nearly approaching.

"Yes. Just in time, it's almost here." Dr. Armstrong said.

"Good. Let's get this show on the road and finally get paid." Sonya stated crossing her arms.

"You guys are mercenaries?" Spiral asked.

"Pretty much boy, I'm here to get paid and get the hell out of this damn place. After this, I'm sure going to get laid." Sonya retorted.

"You're ice cold, bitch."

"I know. Every goddamn day."

Sonic glared at the scientist and Dr. Armstrong look down and clasp his hands together.

"If you must know I am an albion scientist. Just like Dr. Finitevus, I research the master emerald and the chaos energy and I even worship Enerjak. He will bring order to this world and punish it for its prejudice." Dr. Armstrong confessed, showing his true colors to the true blue.

"You mean you've been lying to me all this time. Manipulating all of us to stop Enerjak when you're here to revive him?" Sonic guessed.

"That's right and I have you here, your powers will be perfect to complete the ritual and bring Enerjak back."

Dr. Armstrong sees the solar eclipse and begin the ritual.

 ***BGM: Solaris Phase 1 (Sonic 06 OST)***

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos… great statues of the ancient echidna gods… grant me the power to bring our god, our savior who can punish this world. Give him his own life, his own power, and his own destiny to fulfill the goal to create a new world. Bring. Back. ENERJAK!" Dr. Armstrong said, speaking for the ritual.

The seven statues glowed their eyes in different colors and begin to zap Sonic causing Sonic to scream in immense pain. Sonic screamed, trying to break from as the statues force Sonic to transform into Super Sonic. Erza and the others watched in horror, the exceeds, Wendy, and Lucy woke up and spotted Sonic screaming in agony. They even spotted their friends who are tied up by Sonya and her team watching Sonic being tortured.

"Yes… oh mighty Enerjak! The time has come to be reborn, your new destiny awaits and you shall change the world and make the world a better place." Dr. Armstrong continued.

Sonic's body begin blasting a pillar of light and filled the room with powerful aura and creates a whirlwind of energy circling around the center. Sonya look around, the crew became astonish of what they're seeing and Dr. Armstrong watched in amusement. The seven statues stopped and Sonic lie down, panting almost lost conscious from the pain he suffered. The statues then uses their powers and blasts a beam of energy in the middle and begin to use the power to bring back Enerjak. Team Natsu, Spiral, and Kenny watched on, seeing the statues continue their work to complete the ritual.

They also see a figure slowly appearing out in the blood from the power of chaos. They see the spirit of Enerjak and soon become a body, the statues using their power that they zap Sonic's body out to weaken the hedgehog to complete the ritual. Its power shape Enerjak to have his own body back without looking for another host to take the role as Enerjak. Enerjak now fully complete and blasts a shockwave that destroyed the seven statues and cause the temple to rumble from the shockwave.

Everyone had shielded themselves and once the shockwave had died down, everyone and Dr. Armstrong look at the reborn Enerjak. He afloat up in midair and descended down with green energy flowing from his body. His appearance to be a red echidna and has an outfit ornate blue-and-gold outfit is somewhat Egyptian in appearance, resembling that of Egyptian pharaohs and gods, the face plate in particular, and typically consists of a menacing mask covering all but the lower jaw bearing a red gem on the forehead, a chest plate, blue skirt, gold adornments on the arms and legs with blue clothing between, and boots with rounded gold toes. He also have gloves looked like Knuckles but the color are blue. He also carries a golden eagle-headed cane.

Once Enerjak set foot to the ground, he examine around the place and look around at his surroundings. He sees a few humans, two cats, two echidnas and one hedgehog. Dr. Armstrong looked amazed, he couldn't keep his eyes off from his lord and begin to worship him.

"The great Enerjak has finally return back alive and well." Dr. Armstrong worshipped.

Enerjak points his cane at Dr. Armstrong, stopping him from coming any closer.

"Who are you, did you resurrect me?" Enerjak asked.

"Yes my lord. I am Dr. Trevor Armstrong and I am an albion scientist. This here is my companion Sonya the Echidna and these are her team who helped me bring you back my lord." Dr. Armstrong explained.

"I see. So you brought me back to bring order, bring peace to the order and punish those who wished to bring nothing but anarchy to this world?"

"Yeah and we're not here in Mobius. This is Earthland."

"Earthland. My kind, my people rejected me to create harmony. No matter, this world I can change and make a difference. I will restore order to this world and punish those who dared to bring anarchy."

"That is why I brought you here. I am here to serve you."

Dr. Armstrong bowed down, kneeling to his god. Enerjak looked amused.

"You've served me well, my loyal servant. You shall be rewarded for your services and I shall grant you the power." Enerjak said that pleased Dr. Armstrong.

"Hey what about me. Don't I get my reward?" Sonya asked.

"Ah yes, you desire money right. Then I shall grant you your reward with money beyond your wildest dreams my child."

"That's more like it."

Enerjak spotted the hedgehog, he remember him very well just by looking at Sonic.

"Ah you are the hedgehog that used my power against me. I should thank you, without your help, your power, I wouldn't return back. I should not let you go unrewarded. I shall reward you with death. Come on my servants, we have a world to change."

Sonya ordered her men to join up with her along with Enerjak and Dr. Armstrong. Enerjak uses chaos control and teleported out of the temple. He didn't leave Sonic and the others hanging, he creates an energy ball that it's set to explode. Sonic break free from the shackles with his homing attack and help the others to set free.

"The temple is about to explode!" Kenny shouted.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked.

Sonic had one solution that would get everyone here and himself to safety away from the blast.

"Everyone grab onto me, we're getting the hell out of here." Sonic demanded.

Everyone hold onto Sonic for a quick escape. Sonic use his power and use Chaos Control to teleport out of the temple and energy ball explode and destroyed the entire temple.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, on the ship…_

Sonic and the others teleported back to the ship just in time before the island exploded. Sonic knelt down as he used too much of his power. Wendy knelt down, checking up on the true blue.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I'll live, I'll be fine just need a break that's all. I used up too much energy." Sonic retorted.

"Here, eat these." Kenny offered handing Sonic magic beans.

Sonic take some magic beans and chew on them to restore his strength. Sonic felt like a new hedgehog after having his strength restored.

"Thanks Kenny."

"Don't mention. Now what are we going to do with Enerjak since he's back?" Kenny asked. Sonic was about to answer but Gray speak his mind about what happen changing the subject.

"That bastard! Dr. Armstrong and that bitch tricked us and got us to help bring Enerjak. No one makes a fool out of me and lives to tell about it!" Gray growled.

"When I get my hands on that scientist guy, he's going to wish he never mess with this dragon slayer." Natsu said clenching his fist in anger.

"I can't believe I had a thing for Sonya but that bitch is so going down." Spiral cursed.

"We'll get our hands on them, I can assure you that but right now we need to think of what we need to do next." Erza suggested.

"Can't believe they did something like this. They tricked us from the very beginning." Lucy said.

"We were all played, he tricked us believing that Enerjak is coming back but we ended up helping the bastard." Gray stated.

"So what do we do now?" Happy asked.

"It's up to Sonic, he had experience of facing Enerjak. We should listen to what he has to say." Carla suggested.

Sonic taking a moment to catch a breather, then he slowly gets up but Erza helped her husband up to his feet again. Sonic shake off the pain and try to recollect himself after what just happened.

"So what's the plan Sonic? What do we do now?" Spiral asked.

"We don't know what Enerjak plans next but I know he's up to no good. We'll make our way back to Magnolia and figure out from there. Kenny, you do everything in your power to find Enerjak. Natsu, try to get his scent to find where he's hiding, if not then try to find Dr. Armstrong and Sonya's scent." Sonic commanded.

"You got it, I'll get to it right now." Kenny complied, using his resources to find Enerjak and the others.

"Roger. I'll find them in no time." Natsu grinned.

"So what else you want us to do, Sonic?" Erza asked.

"Nothing for right now, we should head back home to Magnolia and try to find out where we can find Enerjak before he can harm anyone." Sonic retorted.

"They tricked all of us from the very beginning. Why didn't we see it before?" Lucy wondered.

"We didn't know, they played us like fools." Carla stated.

"And they're going to pay for what they've done." Gray threatened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the cliff of the forest…_

 ***BGM: Mystery (Ninja Gaiden Soundtrack)***

Enerjak looking down, admiring the view while Sonya and Dr. Armstrong stood behind the demigod. They don't know what the demigod is going to say so they remain silent for the time being. That's when Enerjak break the silence and ask a question.

"How long have I've been gone?" Enerjak asked.

"Too long, your excellency. But now that you're back, you can change the world like you have vision it." Dr. Armstrong answered.

"I see. What of my people, are they still in Mobius?"

"Yes. Although, they don't care about you and they fear you my lord."

"They rejected me, ostracized me and they have forgotten their god. No matter, I will see that they will pay for their crimes but this world… I can change. I will create a utopia of peace and harmony, I will rid the evil that has been lurking in their hearts. They shall worship their new god that will offer them peace."

"How can you do that?" Sonya asked.

"Whatever it means necessary. Sonya, is it?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are a mercenary are you not?"

"I am."

"Then I shall reward you with riches beyond your wildest dreams. You've helped Dr. Armstrong here to revive me and for that, I shall reward you for your success."

"Thank you your excellency."

Enerjak turned around to face the two echidnas, he begin to extend his cane out to use his power and summons gold for Sonya and it had her jump in surprise, amazed of how much gold she was rewarded.

"Thank you sir, this is what I wanted." Sonya thanked, showing her gratitude to the demigod.

"Likewise. You've earned it." Enerjak retorted.

"What about me your Excellency?" Dr. Armstrong asked.

"Ah yes, you desire power do you?"

"Yes."

"Step forward my loyal servant and I shall grant you your reward."

Dr. Armstrong step forward and did what the demigod order him to do. Enerjak extend his hand out and channel chaos energy into Dr. Armstrong. The scientist can feel the power flowing into him and he felt like he's a new echidna, felt brand new and now has this energy he can do whatever he likes. Dr. Armstrong begin to smile, he begin to channel his chaos energy as it is the color light green and feeling the power.

"Yes… just what I wanted. Power. Thank you sire." Dr. Armstrong thanked. He then bow down to the demigod and show his respect and gratitude altogether.

"You have served me well my loyal servant. Our work has just begun, now we must cleansed this world of this ridiculous filth."

"Of course sire, where do you want to start?"

"Hmm… those wizards and that hedgehog back there at the temple, those marks on their bodies. What does it mean?"

"You mean those marks, it's a guild mark, sire."

"A guild mark you say?"

"Yes. It's a guild called Fairy Tail. They're the number powerful guild in Magnolia and that hedgehog Sonic is their strongest wizard yet."

"Do they possess magic?"

"Yes. Different kind of magic if I might add."

"Then… I shall vaporize their magic and cleanse the filth. I shall destroy all magic here in Earthland and create harmony to this world and the people can look up to their new savior and their new god. Show me where Fairy Tail is located and take me there."

"Of course, we can get there faster with this."

Dr. Armstrong pulls out a gold ring and show it to the demigod and Sonya.

"That's a Warp Ring. I can't believe you have that." Sonya pointed.

"Yes. I even made some modifications to it and we'll get to Magnolia in no time." Dr. Armstrong presented.

"Take me to Magnolia so I can complete my work."

"As you wish."

Dr. Armstrong activates the warp ring, powering up to create a portal to a different location. The ring enlarge to its full size and powers it up with energy flowing inside. Dr. Armstrong step aside and show Enerjak the way.

"After you, my lord." Dr. Armstrong said.

"Thank you, do you wish to come along Sonya?" Enerjak asked.

"Not really, I got what I wanted so I hope you can change the world for the better your Excellency." Sonya responded, wishing them the best of luck.

"Thank you Sonya, there is one thing I would like to give you."

"What's that, sir?"

Enerjak snap his fingers and summon a small emerald shard and hands it to Sonya.

"Take this shard, it will give you the power to defeat your enemies when that time comes." Enerjak presented.

"Thanks, I'll sure use this when things get bad." Sonya thanked.

"You are welcome my child, now I have a duty to complete. I bid you farewell."

"Best of luck to you your Excellency, see you around."

Enerjak nodded and step through the portal and Dr. Armstrong followed the demigod through and the portal close.

"Now that I'm filthy rich, time to celebrate and get a good dick to fuck." Sonya said.

* * *

 _Somewhere, at the oceans…_

Sonic uses his power and transformed to Super Sonic. He push the ship hard as he can and uses his speed to speed up to head back to Hargeon Town fast as they can to stop Enerjak.

"When I get my hands that Enerjak guy, he's going to wish he never mess with Fairy Tail." Natsu growled.

"Get in line, I got a score to settle with that son of a bitch." Gray retorted.

"Oh yeah, let's see who will get first dibs on Enerjak."

"You're on."

"Guys, now's not the time to argue. We have a crisis that we must deal with and the last thing we need is for you two idiots to argue over some ridiculous things." Carla reasoned.

"Carla's right you guys, we don't have time to argue. Enerjak is out there and we need to find him pronto." Wendy added.

"Right. Sorry…" Natsu apologized.

"We're moving as fast we can, Kenny have you locate Enerjak yet?" Erza questioned.

"Not yet, I'm still looking and tracking his energy." Kenny reported looking through his laptop to find the demigod's energy.

"Since we're heading back to Magnolia, how about discussing a plan to stop Enerjak and his team?" Lucy suggested.

"Good idea. We should be concern to evacuate the people away from Enerjak far as possible. Keep them safe from his reign of terror."

"I agree. We need to do everything we can to keep them safe if we're going to stop Enerjak." Wendy debated.

"We should not underestimate Enerjak, he's dangerous so we should tread carefully."

"But how can we do that? We don't know what Enerjak is capable of. He's a lot scarier than the way he looks. He almost tried to kill us." Happy reminded.

"Yeah. Dr. Armstrong said he's going to change the world and cleanse the world from its filth. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure but I sure as hell don't want to find out what he has planned." Gray retorted.

"I don't want to imagine what Enerjak is planning." Spiral added.

"Are we there yet guys…? I feel like I'm about to puke." Natsu asked couldn't handle his motion sickness.

"We'll get there soon enough Natsu, just hang in there." Lucy answered.

"Yeah, we'll get there in no time." Happy comforted.

"Thanks buddy, I don't know how long I can make it." Natsu retorted, struggling to handle the ride.

Kenny looking hard as he can, working twice as hard to find the trace of Enerjak's energy. The exceed didn't give up, he continue searching do everything he can to find and locate where Enerjak is at. As Kenny continue to look throughout the map and searching for Enerjak's energy, suddenly, he finally got the trace and located Enerjak.

"Guys, I finally found Enerjak!" Kenny informed.

"Where is he?" Spiral asked.

"Let me see… oh no, it can't be…"

Lucy look at the exceed in concern.

"What is it, Kenny?" Lucy asked.

"Enerjak is at Mangolia Town, he's looking to deal with the others back at Fairy Tail." Kenny reported.

This has gotten everyone shocked at the answer like something horrible is about to happen but turns out it is.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Enerjak is going to start with our friends! They're in trouble, we have to get there as fast as possible to stop him." Lucy suggested.

"Right ahead of you Luce, hangout everyone! We're going in Supersonic speed." Sonic warned.

Putting more power into his speed while in super form, Sonic begin to dash and the ship speed up the pace with the help of Sonic and going twice as faster than before to reach Hargeon fast as possible.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Magnolia Town…_

The warp ring appeared at the cliff, Enerjak step out of the warp ring followed by Dr. Trevor Armstrong stepping out and deactivates the warp ring and puts it away for further use for later on. Enerjak look at the view and sees a town up ahead.

"So this is Magnolia Town?" Enerjak asked.

"Yes it is sire, that's where you'll find Fairy Tail. You see that building over there?" Dr. Armstrong pointed at the guild.

"Yes. I see the flag has the mark. Is that their guild you mentioned earlier?"

"Correct. That's where Fairy Tail is at and you'll find the wizards there. They even have a master and he's as powerful as they say."

"I see. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Sire, may I ask a question?"

"Speak, doctor."

"What about the hedgehog: Sonic he's still alive. How can you handle a problem like that knowing that he'll do everything in his power to stop you? Shall I assist you of dealing Sonic?"

"No. That won't be necessary my friend. I will deal with Sonic myself. We have some… unfinished business that we need to take care off."

"I'm guessing that it had something to do with stopping you back at Angel Island at that time?"

"Precisely. I'll make him pay for using my power against me. Let us make haste to Fairy Tail."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

"*Sigh* It's been quiet since Sonic and the others left. When are they coming back?" Cana sighed.

"You got me, Natsu, Sonic, and the others had been gone for three days and the guild has become quiet as of late." Levy reminded.

"That means I've been enjoying the peace and quiet without hearing that loud salamander and that blue cat." Gajeel said eating his iron.

"But it's still boring. Not when Sonic is around." Lisanna exclaimed.

"I hope he kicked Enerjak's ass. That's how a real man gets it done." Elfman hoped.

"Me too, that Enerjak guy looks tough if you ask me. Remember how the scientist explained about Enerjak." Lisanna asked.

"Don't I? I sort of get nightmares about it." Max said.

"Me too, pal." Jet retorted.

"Don't need to worry a thing, Sonic can take Enerjak down so we don't have nothing to worry about." Laxus said calming everyone down.

"Laxus' right, there's nothing to fear about Enerjak." Freed added.

"Because Sonic got this in the bag." Bickslow grinned.

"Besides, nobody can't beat Sonic. He is a real man after all." Evergreen said crossing her arms.

"You said it girlfriend. Damn… I wish Sonic was here right now, beating the crap out of Enerjak right about now. Hey Mira, when do you think Sonic and the others will come back?" Cana asked.

"Honestly I don't have a slightest clue of when they would come back. I know that the job is tough and I hope they can pull it off and defeat Enerjak. I hope everyone will be safe." Mirajane hoped.

The guild was dead silent without team Sonic and team Natsu here with them. It had been so quiet and boring for the past three days now. All of sudden, those silent days came to an end when a giant ring appear out of nowhere surprising the guild. Dr. Armstrong came out of the warp ring and look around the place.

"My, this place hasn't changed since the last time I came here." Dr. Armstrong said.

"Dr. Armstrong, where are the others. Have they beat Enerjak?" Makarov asked.

"I'm so glad you asked Mr. Dreyar. Apparently they couldn't get the job done, there has been a change of plans."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I should show it to you. Let me present you all your new savior and your new god and you all show bow down to the hero who will cleanse this world from this anarchy that you all are living in."

Dr. Armstrong step aside, allowing his lordship step out of the warp ring. A figure steps out and show itself that would filled the entire guild with fear and shock. It was a red echidna in blue and gold with the eagle-headed cane in his hand. Makarov felt the strange and powerful energy flowing inside of the demigod. The master begin to realize who the person was and what Dr. Armstrong described.

"No… is that…" Makarov trailed off, trembling in fear.

"That's right, meet your new god: Enerjak!" Dr. Armstrong presented shocking the entire guild.

* * *

 _Hargeon Town…_

The group had arrived back to Fiore and at docked themselves in the docks of Hargeon Town. The group exit the ship fast enough and grabbing their belongings.

"Sonic, go and stop Enerjak! You're the only one fast enough to get there!" Spiral said.

"He's right, stop Enerjak by any means necessary." Erza added.

"Don't need to tell me twice, be sure you guys get there as fast as you can." Sonic ordered.

"You got it, GO!"

Sonic nodded and takes off in his supersonic speed, heading straight to Magnolia to Fairy Tail to stop Enerjak.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild…_

Enerjak look around, he can tell that the entire guild are in shock that they're meeting the demigod the first time in person. He can feel the atmosphere that they don't like him and he is not welcome here.

"I can sense the atmosphere here. You all are not pleased to meet your new god for the first time." Enerjak assumed.

"You got that right, who the hell do you think you are to come in to this guild. What are you planning?" Makarov questioned.

Enerjak turn to see the master of the guild. He can sense his unbelievable magic within him.

"Ah… you must be the master of this guild are you not?" Enerjak asked.

"Precisely. What do you want with me and my children here?" Makarov questioned.

"I have come to offer you peace, I come to offer you all harmony. Allow me to cleanse your soul, let me bring you into harmony and I shall grant you a new life without pain and chaos."

"And what do you mean by that? What do you plan to do?" Mirajane asked.

"I plan to recreate the world and I shall be their savior. I will become the god that will bring harmony to this world. My world has rejected me, they ostracized me and my people grew to fear me. But I am here, I am here for all of you and my first target is to help and cleanse the filth from Fairy Tail. Unlike your hero could never done."

"You're talking about Sonic! How dare you talk about Sonic!" Cana argued.

Enerjak turn to see the brunette drunkard as she stormed ahead and meet face to face with the demigod. The guild grew not to fear the demigod after the way he disrespected their hero, their idol of this world.

"You got some nerve to say you're better than Sonic. Sonic is twice the man you are and he's twice the hero you'll ever be. Sonic is going to stop you and when he does, he's going to kick your ass you demigod reject." Cana insulted.

To add more insult to the echidna, Cana smacked Enerjak in the face, hitting his cheek to give him the piece of her mind. Dr. Armstrong watched this in anger and was about to react, take action and make her pay for disrespecting Enerjak but Enerjak however stopped the scientist there by extending his hand out, signaling him to stand down and Dr. Armstrong did. Enerjak look and stare at Cana in her eyes.

"You… I can sense some pain in you and you sunk into your sorrow but filthy liquor. No matter, you shall be the first volunteer to be cleansed but I digress, I shall punish you for making such degrading actions towards your savior." Enerjak threatened in a change of tone of his voice.

"Like hell you're gonna-HEY!"

Cana begin to float up in the air with Enerjak using his telekinesis and the guild are stunned to see the first of Enerjak's power. Enerjak raise his hand up, controlling Cana's body up and hold her right there before he can announce Cana's judgement.

"What are you doing!?" Cana questioned, looking around wondering what's going on.

"For your crimes against your god, I shall perish you into oblivion vermin. I, Enerjak find you… **GUILTY!** " Enerjak judged.

Enerjak slowly clench his fist, hurting Cana to perish her to death. Cana screamed, trying to break free of Enerjak's telekinetic hold. Gajeel and Laxus react and charge at the demigod but Dr. Armstrong blasts a wave of light green energy from the palm of his hands, stopping his tracks for Enerjak to finish off Cana. Cana can feel that it's about to come to an end and just as when Enerjak can perish her, suddenly, a door burst through and knocks Enerjak down on one knee, forcing to let go of Cana and she almost drop down to the ground. Someone then come and catch Cana's fall and when Cana could wonder, it was Sonic who came to her rescue. Cana couldn't been happier to see Sonic right now and so is the guild.

"Are you ok, Cana?" Sonic asked.

"My hero! I knew you would come save me." Cana said kissing Sonic on the cheek.

Sonic set Cana down and glares at Enerjak.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I wasn't so sure that you were going to show up to save these vermin you called your friends." Enerjak said getting back up.

"That's because I will do anything to protect them. You're not going to kill anyone not when I'm around." Sonic countered.

"Hmm… it seems that this fight will be difficult as I thought. I will perish you Sonic the Hedgehog, you will pay for the crimes you've commit against me and using my power against me."

"Like I care, so are we going to do this or what Enerjerk?"

"How dare you make a-"

 ***BGM: Archipelago Stage - West City Ruins Stage (Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Enerjak got interrupted by Sonic when he begin homing attack Enerjak against the wall catching his off guard. Enerjak pushed Sonic back away and send him to a pillar. Sonic turn and swing himself around the pillar and launch himself towards the demigod and curls himself into a ball to homing attack Enerjak again. Enerjak blocked the blue hedgehog and blasts a shockwave from his body sending Sonic flying away and hits the wall. Enerjak flew and charge at Sonic and bashes him with his elbow, breaking the wall with his intense strength and sent themselves out from the guild to continue the fight outside. Dr. Armstrong shoot energy projectiles at the wizards and Makarov block them and Laxus and Gajeel charge to fight off Dr. Armstrong. Laxus engulfs lightning into his fist and hurls his punch and Gajeel creates an iron sword from his arm and swings it at the doctor using **Iron Dragon Sword**. Dr. Armstrong blocked both Gajeel and Laxus' magic with ease.

"You dare to challenge me, Enerjak's servant? You all are sadly mistaken to fight me." Dr. Armstrong insulted.

Dr. Armstrong blasts a wave of energy from both palm of his hands blasting both Laxus and Gajeel away. Juvia then use her magic to trap Dr. Armstrong with **Water Lock**. Dr. Armstrong breaks from the water bubble and shot a projectile at the water magic wizard but Jet comes in and save Juvia. Cana uses her cards to blindsided Dr. Armstrong and Max uses his sand magic to push Dr. Armstrong back against the wall. Elfman and Mirajane begin using their transformation magic as Mirajane transforms into her **Satan Soul: Halphas** form and Elfman in his **Beat Soul: Lizardman** form. Both Mirajane and Elfman attacked altogether but Dr. Armstrong caught their fists, then he spun them around and sees Lisanna in her Animal Soul: Harpy form charging at him.

The doctor smirked and tosses Mirajane over at Lisanna and both sisters crashed together and Dr. Armstrong punches Elfman by the abdomen then blasts an energy ball at him, pushing him away and it explodes seconds after. Freed then uses his Rune magic to trap the echidna but he breaks free from the spell and shot a projectile at the wizard then evades a magic beams blasted by Bickslow's flying puppets. Evergreen shoot magic bullet projectiles at the echidna catching him off guard. Droy uses his plant magic to subdue him and Jet circling around with his speed to make him dizzy and creates a whirlwind at some sort. Levy uses her word magic by spelling Iron atop of Dr. Armstrong and lands down on him to weaken the echidna.

Their efforts seem to pull off but Dr. Armstrong was too strong for them and so her blasts a shockwave of light green energy from his body to dispel the magic off of him and knock a few wizards away. Mirajane transforms to her **Satan Soul: Sitr** i form and rush at the doctor and bash him against the wall then delivers a punch to the Dr. Armstrong in the face. Dr. Armstrong counters Mirajane by a knee kick to her abdomen then smacks her away, sending her flying towards a pillar. Elfman launches at Dr. Armstrong, changing to his **Beast Soul: Weretiger** form and slash his claws at Dr. Armstrong but the echidna blocks the claws by creating a barrier around him then traps him inside and sends him away crashing a few wizards nearby. Juvia shot a water-like waves using her **Water Slicer** at the echidna.

Juvia's magic didn't work on Dr. Armstrong as he creates another barrier to block off the water magic, Laki uses her wood magic to catch him off guard with some weapons hurling at him. Dr. Armstrong creates an energy blade from his hand and slices the wood into pieces then struck her with his palm sending Laki backwards and hits the wall. Gajeel wasn't done with Dr. Armstrong, the iron dragon slayer and hardened his fist with iron and readied to deliver a punch.

" **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!** " Gajeel shouted.

The fist struck Dr. Armstrong right to the face and sends him flying and crashes through a few tables and hits the ground. Dr. Armstrong pulls himself back up on his feet and Laxus jumps in hitting the echidna with his lightning dragon slayer magic using his **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist** to strike him back down to the ground. Then afterwards, Laxus then use another spell to hit Dr. Armstrong with brute force with is magic with another spell of his lightning dragon slayer magic.

" **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!** " Laxus shouted.

Laxus punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist that contacts Dr. Armstrong and generates a massive, sparking explosion. The lightning explosion sends Dr. Armstrong up in the air and hits down the ground. Gajeel eat a little bit of iron and blew a whirlwind with iron particles at the Dr. Armstrong to finish him off for the count.

" **Iron Dragon Roar!** " Gajeel shouted.

Dr. Armstrong smirked so she creates a circle of energy like a mirror and deflects it back to Gajeel and hits the iron dragon slayer with his own spell sending Gajeel back and Laxus charges at Dr. Armstrong, using lightning to strike Dr. Armstrong down but the echidna dodges every melee from the lightning dragon slayer and just when Laxus can strike with another one of his spells, Dr. Armstrong uppercuts Laxus and struck him in the stomach and blasts a wave of light green energy from his fist and knocks out Laxus.

Makarov had seen enough and he had just about enough of this so he transforms into his giant form and grabs Dr. Armstrong and begin to squeeze him.

"I've had about enough of you, you're going to pay for what you did to my children." Makarov threatened, squeezing Dr. Armstrong tight as he can.

The echidna screamed, struggling free from the master of the guild's grasp. Dr. Armstrong isn't going to let Makarov beat him here and now, he did not want to fail Enerjak so without warning, Dr. Armstrong barely got his arm out and extend his hand out towards Makarov and flashes light green energy to blindside Makarov's eyes, temporarily blind his sight then creates a ball of light green energy from his palm and shot his sphere at the master and knocks him down to the ground, forcing the master to revert back to normal.

Dr. Armstrong descends down, brushing the dirt off of him and look at his handwiwork. Before he would go and join Enerjak to see if he needed his assistance that is until Spiral came out of nowhere and struck him with his wind dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

This of course knock back Dr. Armstrong and Spiral wasn't alone, Team Natsu and Kenny had finally arrive to help and Gray slam his hands to the ground and create a geyser made of ice to trap Dr. Armstrong's legs and Natsu charge at Dr. Armstrong to give him the taste of his own medicine. Natsu of course engulf himself with fire around his body then hurls himself launching straight towards Dr. Armstrong and bashes him in the abdomen with the use of his head.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " Natsu shouted.

This spell then sends Dr. Armstrong flying and he crashes through the wall creating a hole to the guild and hits the ground. Erza dash ahead, requipping to her **Morning Star Armor** and charge towards Dr. Armstrong and slashes him with her blades but Dr. Armstrong teleported out of sight then reappears and blasts a wave of energy sending Erza down and Gray comes and creates a drill with his ice magic and hurls it to Dr. Armstrong. The echidna breaks the ice drill into pieces and Wendy comes in and dives down and delivers a kick to Dr. Armstrong but is blocked with his arm blocking her **Sky Dragon Claw**. Dr. Armstrong grab the girl by the ankles and slams her down to the ground and creates an energy blade from is hands and readies it to pierce Wendy through it.

"Now let's see how Sonic would react when I kill his beloved adopted daughter." Sonic said, readying to give the final blow.

This angered Erza to the fullest with dark aura flowing from her body. She roared with a loud battle cry and requips to her **Purgatory Armor** and swing her big sword forcing Dr. Armstrong to block it but Erza put brute force and pushes the echidna away from her adopted daughter.

"Get away from my daughter!" Erza warned.

Erza then delivers a brutal punch to Dr. Armstrong right in the face and sends him crashing against the wall. Erza dash ahead and swing her swords at the echidna. Dr. Armstrong deflects the blades, blasts Erza back and shot a few energy projectiles at the titania. Erza dodge the projectiles and lands down on her feet and not lose her footing. Natsu growled, goes after Dr. Armstrong and swing his fist with his fists engulf with flames. Dr. Armstrong again dodging the fire dragon slayer then counters him with a uppercut and grabs Natsu and hits Erza and tosses them away and both hit the ground with a hard crash.

Spiral comes and front flip and engulfs his feet with wind and slams his foot down to the ground, hitting Dr. Armstrong but he evades it in the nick of times evading Spiral's **Wind Dragon Dynamic Talon**. That didn't stop Spiral, he charge at Dr. Armstrong and kept pushing on to attack, Wendy shot the sky blue whirlwind and hurls them at Dr. Armstrong using her **Sky Dragon Wing Attack**. Wendy join with Spiral and both dragon slayers press on to attack and give him the taste of his medicine, making him pay for using Sonic to bring Enerjak back to life.

Dr. Armstrong smirked and blasts a wind gulf from his hands knocking away Spiral and Wendy, Lucy summoned Taurus pressing on to attack and Dr. Armstrong kicks the bull away and send him crashing against the wall and came down crashing down in the pool. Lucy takes out her whip and swings it at Dr. Armstrong, the echidna caught the whip and pulls the blonde celestial wizard and smacks her away. Natsu jumps in and caught Lucy and both hit the ground hard. Gray launches up in the air and creates a hammer with his ice magic and hurls it over at Dr. Armstrong. Dr. Armstrong senses it and he uses his strength to grab it by his bare hands and uses it to hit Gray with it that cause the hammer to shatter into pieces and sends Gray flying and he too it the ground.

"As much I love to play with you Fairy Tail weaklings but my lord need some assistance. I bid you all farewell." Dr. Armstrong said as he flew up in the air and went to go find Enerjak.

Wendy and Spiral got up and tend to help the others and checking up on the other wizards that stood their ground against Dr. Armstrong. Erza begin to wonder and ask Mirajane.

"Where is Sonic?" Erza asked.

"He went to face Enerjak, they left out the guild minutes ago before we could take on Dr. Armstrong." Mirajane answered.

"That means that Sonic busy fighting Enerjak." Happy stated.

"That's right. He came just in time to save Cana before Enerjak could perish her."

"That's awful. Enerjak is pure evil." Carla said.

"You said it." Kenny relented.

"We should tend to the wounded."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Somewhere, around in Magnolia Town…_

 ***BGM: Vs. Masked Saiyan (Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Enerjak had taken Sonic away from the guild and holds him by the neck and hold him up, increasing the grip to choke him to death.

"You dare to go up against the god?" Enerjak questioned.

"You better believe it, Ener-Jak-in-the-box." Sonic countered.

Sonic kicks Enerjak in the face, forces him to let go and Sonic dives down and lands on the rooftop. Enerjak creates multiple energy projectiles and hurls them over at the blue speedster. Sonic gets out of dodge, running in his speed to evade the projectiles then after seconds of dodging, he launches himself over at the demigod and hits Enerjak with a homing attack but Enerjak again blocks it off. Sonic smirk and front flip and hits Enerjak by the top of his head using **Sonic Eagle**. It sent Enerjak back down but he recover a second after and Sonic dives down and hits him with a bounce attack and back flips down to the ground knocking Enerjak to the ground.

Enerjak shot a beam of green energy from his palm at Sonic, the true blue quickly dodges the beam and wall run over to Enerjak to press on the attack. Enerjak caught Sonic with his telekinesis then sends Sonic over to a building, he sent Sonic crashing through a glass window of a local clothing store and crash down the ground.

Shaking the pain, Sonic brush off the dirt and gets back into the fight. Sonic curls himself into a ball and start spin dashing Enerjak out of nowhere and hits him in the head and bounces away from the demigod. Enerjak uses his cane and blasts a projectile at Sonic but Sonic kicks away up in the air and it exploded. Enerjak surprised Sonic as he dash ahead to Sonic and delivers a punch to his stomach then grabs the hedgehog by the head grabbing his quills and knee kicks the true blue in the face and hits Sonic with his cane after sending Sonic stumbling away from the demigod. Enerjak uses his telekinetic powers and lifts up a piece of a rubble from the ground and hurls it over at the blue speedster.

Just when Sonic shake his head, he is been struck by a piece of rubble, breaking it into pieces once it made its impact on Sonic and sends him flying and bounces off the ground two or three times. Sonic did a back flip with an aerial twist and lands on his feet. Sonic couldn't spot Enerjak anywhere as he was nowhere to be found, Enerjak silently teleported behind Sonic. Sonic felt a presence behind him so he turn, spotted Enerjak behind and the demigod struck Sonic in the face with a punch then hits his cane knocking Sonic on one knee then grabs Sonic's arms and pull him close and creates an energy ball from his palm and smacks it against Sonic to his stomach and it blasts Sonic, exploding it and sends Sonic flying and hits the ground.

Sonic looks up and sees Enerjak up in the air, diving down and readied his fist. Sonic jumped up and rolls out of the way and Enerjak slams his fist down to the ground creating a dent during the impact. Sonic build up some power and bashes Enerjak through a building using his **Sonic Boost**. Enerjak screamed in pain and Sonic bashed the demigod against a wall up ahead then start pummeling him with serious of rapid punches. Spending ten seconds with the beatdown then Sonic finish off with a big punch knocking the lights out of Enerjak. Enerjak himself growled, he grabs Sonic by the neck again and prepare to choke him but Sonic kicks him in the chin then Sonic sweep kicks Enerjak to knock him off to the ground then Sonic spin dashes Enerjak to the ground to add twice the damage there.

Enerjak grab Sonic with his intense strength while Sonic is curled into a ball, he picks himself up on his feet and slams him down to the ground and Sonic spin dash through a ground. Enerjak wonder what Sonic has planned, he got his answer three seconds later when Sonic pops out from the ground and struck him up in the air and lands down. Sonic then start to build energy as he curl himself into a ball for a few seconds then once he got some energy, Sonic then launches himself and begin attack Enerjak with the barrage of homing attacks using his **Light Speed Attack**. Sonic hitting different angles with his homing attacks delivering the pain and a beatdown to the demigod.

After seconds of beating down the demigod with his homing attack, Sonic then finish off with a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with energy build into foot and kicked Enerjak right to the face with brute force and sends the echidna flying and crashes through two buildings and hits the ground. The crowd begin to panic, getting out of the way from the fight and Enerjak picks himself up on his feet. He then brush off the dirt and the rubble off of him and takes a piece of it and tosses it away.

"Sonic has gotten a lot stronger, I'll admit that. This could be a problem after all." Enerjak commented.

Suddenly, he senses Sonic coming at him with sonic speed and uses his Sonic Boost again. Enerjak extend his hand out and begin to control and stop Sonic using his telekinesis to stop Sonic's momentum and his tracks and lifts him up in midair. Enerjak then pulls Sonic closer to face him in person meeting face to face without fighting for a brief moment.

"Such wasted potential, you would've been a wonderful ally to recreate a better world with no chaos and pain involved. But, you still need to answer what you've done." Enerjak said.

"Screw you Enerjoke. You're not going to destroy this world in your supervision. You'll just going to create nothing but destruction." Sonic insulted.

"That's where you are wrong Sonic, I am this world's savior and I will do whatever it takes to perfect this world. I shall create a utopia with harmony and will offer my service the world as I will become their savior and their god that will protect its people and shall rid the evil that has been invading in their lives."

"Kind of like what you're doing. You almost killed a friend of mine."

"She insulted the god.

"You're a wannabe god, you think you can change the world by harming innocent people. You're insane Enerjak and I will stop you!"

"You will never stop a god, if you wish to value your life Sonic the Hedgehog: stay the hell out of my way!"

Enerjak pushes Sonic against the wall on his back and hits the ground. Before Sonic can react and stop Enerjak's tracks, he extends his hand out towards Sonic to put him down for the count.

" **Thunder Arrow!** " Enerjak shouted.

Enerjak shot lightning bolts made of chaos energy and electrocuting Sonic in the process, torturing the true blue into unconsciousness. Sonic screamed in pain while he's being electrocuted by the demigod. After hearing the screams, seeing that Sonic has had enough, Enerjak stop and watches Sonic slowly collapse down to the ground and laid on his stomach unconscious. Sonic try to get up but he was too weak to move and he passed out.

"Fool." Enerjak scowled.

Dr. Armstrong found Enerjak and meets with the demigod.

"It appears that you didn't need my help after all, sire." Dr. Armstrong said.

"I told you I can handle Sonic." Enerjak responded.

"Shall I kill him?"

"No. Let him live… for now, if he does value his life he should stay out of my way."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll kill him and punish him for facing me."

"So what do we do now your excellency?"

"Let us leave this place. It's time I cleanse this world and punish it from this despicable filth that filled this world its chaos."

"Of course, my lord."

Dr. Armstrong activate the warp ring and Enerjak step through the portal. Dr. Armstrong look back at the unconscious hedgehog, he shook his head before he can enters inside the portal and it disappeared. The fight ended and Erza and Spiral rushed to help Sonic but they found that Sonic is unconscious and they rushed to help Sonic to the infirmary.

* * *

 _The infirmary, Fairy Tail…_

Sonic slowly open his eyes, groggily opening them and slowly say up. He look around and sees Erza waited patiently for her husband to wake up. Erza notice Sonic is awake and it brought a smile to the titania's face.

"Sonic, thank goodness you're all right." Erza said.

"Hey Erza, how long was I out?" Sonic asked.

"You've been out for thirty minutes. Enerjak had knocked you unconscious."

"Was anyone there to stop Enerjak?"

"No. He got away before Spiral and I could come and help you."

"It's a good thing that you're ok Sonic." A voiced intervened.

Sonic turn to see Makarov entering inside the infirmary along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Kenny, and Carla. Also Spiral enter inside the infirmary to check up on Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm so glad that you're ok." Lucy said hugging the hedgehog.

"Hey… looks like we got our asses handed huh?" Gray asked.

"When Dr. Armstrong sees me I'm going to kick his ass. Just you wait." Natsu growled.

"We'll deal with him and Enerjak but right now we need to find out where we can locate Enerjak." Carla suggested.

"She's right. Sonic can you sense his energy?" Makrov questioned.

"No. He must've blocked his energy before I could get a chance to get his location." Sonic answered.

"Then what the hell do we do now?" Gray asked.

"We'll search. I don't care if I have to search the whole Fiore if I got to." Natsu suggested.

"Are you sure that's going to help, it won't do us any good." Lucy debated.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"So what, I'm going to kick the crap out of Enerjak." Natsu retorted.

"Wait… we don't have to find Enerjak." Kenny said.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Spiral asked.

"Because I just got a location on this girl name Sonya."

"The one who worked for Dr. Armstrong?" Wendy inquired.

"Yep. That's the one."

"Then that's we're going to start, she'll know where we can find Enerjak."

"I hope so. Kenny, Spiral get ready because we a girl who needs some payback." Sonic ordered.

"Got it." Kenny and Spiral complied.

"Sonic, what about us? What do you want us to do?" Lucy questioned.

"Stay here and rest up. We'll be back as soon as possible once we get a fix on Enerjak's location." Sonic continued.

"Are you sure Sonic, I should come with you?" Erza asked.

"Positive. You don't need to worry."

"Ok, come back as fast as you can."

"You got it."

Sonic climbs off the bed, warm himself up and gets ready to leave with Kenny and Spiral.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the bar around town…_

Sonya celebrated their job well done with her crew as they're drinking and partying their asses off. Sonya celebrated like there's no tomorrow and partying her butt off and enjoy being rich as she got what she wanted and became filthy rich all thanks to Enerjak. Her crew got rowdy, crazy and getting drunk and flirt with a few ladies as the party goes on. Sonya smirked, takes another sip of her drink and lean back to take it easy. She even eye on a few guys that she caught her eyes on and look around to see who can give her the time of her life.

"Now… which one of these sexy men is going to give me the fuck of a lifetime?" Sonya wondered.

Scanning around the bar, searching for any guy that would give her what she needs to satisfy her, hoping that one of them can make her go wild. Sonya look wisely, trying to find the right guy for the job to take her to a hotel room and give it to her and show her how a real man gets down. Before Sonya would pick the right guy for the job when all of sudden, someone kicked the door open reviewing to be Spiral.

"Party's over guys!" Spiral stated.

The mercenaries draw out their weapons and begin to fire. Spiral got out of the way to dodge the bullets, Kenny jumps in and tosses a magic grenade and detonates it, blasting and knock multiple mercenaries out cold and Spiral fought a few of them, fighting a few of them. Sonya draws out her weapon and begin to blast some magic bullets at the exceed and to Sonic making his entrance. Sonya tosses a flashbang and takes off to the back and exits the bar.

"She's getting away!" Kenny shouted.

"Not for long." Sonic said charging in after the light purple echidna.

Sonya kicks the door open and takes off through the alleyway and makes her escape. Sonic exits the bar and is on the pursuit and uses his speed to speed up to get the jump on Sonya. Sonya look over her shoulder, making sure that no one is behind so he returns her attention. Her eyes bulge to see Sonic up ahead with his arms crossed with a smile. Sonya skid to stop herself and begin to shoot magic bullets at Sonic forcing Sonic to get out of dodge. Sonya again takes off and make her escape and Sonic goes in after her.

Sonya tosses down a few objects to slow down Sonic. Sonic smirked and did some parkour to evade the objects and started to wall run and charges after Sonya. Sonya begin shooting her magic bulls from her gun at Sonic. Sonic dodge the bullets and launches himself from the wall and tackles down Sonya and pins her down to the ground.

Once Sonic got Sonya, he start questioning the light purple echidna for answers.

"Alright sweet thing, tell me where I can find Enerjak." Sonic interrogated.

"Fuck you, I won't tell you a damn thing. I don't even know where the hell is Enerjak and Armstrong is. Even if I did know, I won't tell you a thing." Sonya refused.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to do this the hard then. Starting with your arm."

Sonic begin to twist Sonya's arm, almost like he's about to break it causing Sonya to scream in agony.

"You ready to talk or do I need to make you scream louder." Sonic asked.

"Do whatever you want pretty boy, I won't tell unless you strip me off and fuck me here and now. I can show you how freaky I can be in bed." Sonya barked.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Sonic prepares to snap Sonya's arm when suddenly, he is blasted by a light green energy ball sending Sonic crashing against the wall. Before Sonic can react, four energy projectiles aim at Sonic and pinned him like energy shackles to keep him still and subdue him from breaking free. Sonya look over and sees Dr. Armstrong making the save.

"Armstrong… you…" Sonya trailed off.

"There's not much time, come with me. Now!" Dr. Armstrong ordered.

The red echidna activates a warp ring for the escape. Sonya look back and sees the true blue freeing himself. The Sonya look back at Dr. Armstrong, nodded her head and goes with Dr. Armstrong to make her escape. Sonic breaks free from the shackles and dash ahead. Dr. Armstrong enters inside the portal and just when Sonic can enter through, the warp ring disappeared a second after and Sonic rolls down on the ground and look to see the warp ring vanished.

"Damn… they got away. But that's what they think…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic looking through his wrist computer and got the location on Sonya and Dr. Armstrong as Sonic secretly placed a tracker on Sonya. Knowing that his job is done, Sonic return to meet with Kenny and Spiral and see the Magic Council guards have arrived and making arrest.

"Did you get them?" Spiral asked.

"Not likely but I placed a tracker on Sonya and got their location." Sonic answered causing Spiral and Kenny to smile.

"You planned this from the start?" Kenny questioned.

"That's right. They didn't know what hit them. Now we can stop Enerjak. Let's grab Natsu, Erza and the others we can go."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Team Sonic prepare to leave to return back to Magnolia and get ready for their next mission.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the desert…_

 ***BGM: The Curse (Ninja Gaiden 3 Soundtrack)***

The warp ring appeared and Sonya and Dr. Armstrong step out and the red echidna deactivates the warp ring. Sonya spotted Enerjak in the middle of the desert so she approach to the demigod.

"Thanks for the save, how did you know that Sonic was coming for me?" Sonya asked.

"I had a feeling that he would try to get the answers out of you. That is why I sent Armstrong here to retrieve. It looks like you left your team." Enerjak expected.

"Who needs them? I got the power so I don't need to worry about them."

"That's good. I have an assignment for you, do this and you shall retire happy with much gold that I plan to reward you with."

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll get the job done, boss."

"Good. I'm glad you can accept this job."

"Your Excellency, why are we in a desert. What are we looking at?" Dr. Armstrong questioned.

"I was just about to ask you that, why are we here in the middle of the desert?" Sonya also questioned crossing her arms under her breasts with a confused look.

Enerjak look over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good question, to bring in the temple that I created and buried a long time ago. I shall use my power to create a new world to change for the better and save this unforsaken world from its chaos. You two are here to guard me until I complete my masterpiece." Enerjak assigned.

"Yes sir." Sonya complied.

"Understood, sir." Dr. Armstrong Acknowledged.

"Good. Now, let us begin…"

Enerjak summon his cane and ascends up in the air and raise his cane up in the air. Using his power from his cane, Enerjak start to levitate something from underground that cause the ground to rumble like it's making an earthquake. Sonya and Dr. Armstrong back away, trying to keep themselves balance from falling down to the ground. Soon, they see something that's erupting from underground and Sonya and Dr. Armstrong gets out of the way before they could end up being hurt. The two ran as fast as they can and the large object begin erupting from the sands and shows to be a sacred ancient temple that looks to be a thousand years old. Enerjak using his power, his energy to levitate and rise the temple up from ts hiding spot for so long.

Sonya and Dr. Armstrong watched and both are amazed just by looking at the temple. They still see some sand spilling out from the temple and Enerjak descends down right after finishing bringing the temple back up. Once Enerjak has descended down, he then look over to Sonya and Dr. Armstrong who are just astonished of what they've just saw.

"Whoa… I did not see that one coming." Sonya admitted.

"Neither did I, I've never knew there was a temple hidden a long time ago." Dr. Armstrong added.

"That's because I kept it hidden, I've kept it a secret for so long and now my temple has risen, it's time I unleash my power to Earthland and then the world. They don't want me to save their world then they shall feel my wrath for rejecting my offering to give them peace. Now… it's time I punished this world for its prejudice!" Enerjak announced.

Sonya smirked and begin to use the shard that Enerjak gave her, she absorb the energy and she can feel the chaos energy flowing through her body and feel the power.

"Oh… hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about. I never felt so ALIVE!" Sonya said channeling pink chaos energy.

"Good. Now be ready, I shall unleash the power and my wrath to these ungrateful mortals who dare to reject my offerings of peace." Enerjak warned.

* * *

 _Back at Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

Team Natsu had gotten ready and prepare to leave. The guild begin to wish them luck to stop Enerjak, Spiral and Kenny gearing up and getting ready for the fight of their lives and to put an end of the demigod once and for all. Sonic got ready and warm himself up, checking if he has any injuries. It look like he is ready to go and prepare to leave with the group to stop Enerjak. Sonic join with the others and Makarov approach Sonic and wished him good luck on his mission.

"Be careful out there everyone, be ready for anything and stop Enerjak by any means necessary." Makarov advised.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Natsu said with his thumbs up.

"You can count on us." Lucy asked.

"Be careful Gray, please comeback save my love." Juvia pleaded.

"Yeah… I get it Juvia, no worries." Gray answered trying to act cool.

"You guys be watch your backs out there." Pantherlily said warning Carla, Kenny, and Happy.

"No problem, I'll protect Carla." Happy retorted looking at the white exceed.

"Yes… glad that you can have my back tomcat. Kenny, you be careful and I will help you anyway I can." Carla warned making Happy jealous.

"We got this so we'll have each other's backs. Even Happy will watch our backs too so let's work together." Kenny suggested earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"Right."

"You ready Wendy, hope you're not scared." Spiral asked checking up on the sky dragon slayer.

"Don't worry about me Spiral, I'll be fine. I'll be sure to help you anyway I can." Wendy responded.

"Good to know."

"Ready to get going, Sonic?' Erza asked checking up on her husband.

"Yeah. I'm good to go, time to give Enerjak a beatdown that he'll never forget." Sonic responded with his thumbs up.

Erza smiled and the other wizards wished everyone good luck on their mission. Cana approach the true blue and hug her crush nice and tight.

"Give that bastard hell, you got it?" Cana encouraged.

"I will. You got it."

Cana smirked and kisses Sonic on the cheek and let's go of the true blue. Mirajane even hugs Sonic to wish him good luck.

"Please come back in one piece Sonic, stop Enerjak anyway you can." Mirajane said holding Sonic nice and tight.

"Don't worry Mira, I will." Sonic responded.

Smiling at the answer, Mirajane kissed Sonic on the cheek and let go of the blue speedster. Sonic look to the others, they nodded their heads ready to go and Sonic return the nod and so, Sonic and the team head on out and go and stop Enerjak once and for all following the location of where they're hiding at.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the desert…_

Enerjak stop atop of the temple and readied himself to unleash his power to show the entire Earthland and the whole world his wrath, his fury to bring punishment to the world. Enerjak prepare to bring wrath upon the world and have the whole world bow down to their new god and will cleanse the world for his supervision. Enerjak begin to channel his energy, tapping into his Chaos Force to prepare for his ultimate energy blast that will shake the entire world.

"Now… it's time I will make judgement to this world and cleanse it of this unforgettable filth." Enerjak said engulfing himself with green aura and creates a barrier around himself and block anything that will stand his way. The clouds begin to change the color to black and the skies begin to change and there is some loud thunder being heard and the black lightning begin to show from the clouds.

Enerjak begin to create a big pillar of green light from the top of the temple and into the skies and the judgement, the apocalypse is soon about to begin with Enerjak's power to unleash its wrath.

* * *

 _Miles away from the temple…_

We see Sonic standing atop of the magic wagon powered by lacrima as Spiral uses his power, his magic to steer it to the destination where they'll find Enerjak and his two minions. The group they look out and see the pillar of green energy erupt into the sky.

"Whoa! Is that Enerjak's doing?" Lucy asked.

"It is. Enerjak is preparing his judgement to destroy the world." Spiral answered shouting to the others.

"How can somehow would do something this evil?" Wendy asked.

"When you're corrupted by power, dark magic, and pretend to be a god that's what they'll do to achieve ultimate power." Kenny responded.

"I'm scared." Happy said.

"Don't worry Happy, we'll stop Enerjak. We got this but right now, I'm feeling sick." Natsu said suffering in his emotion sickness.

"We're almost there, everybody get ready. We got a long fight ahead of us." Erza warned, glaring at the skies and the green energy pillar.

"Yes, ma'am!" Team Natsu shouted.

"Hope you're ready Kenny because we're in the fight of our lives." Spiral said.

"Don't need to tell me twice, we'll do everything in power to stop him. We always make it through the end." Kenny responded.

"Now that's the spirit."

Carla pulls Kenny and kisses the exceed on the lips sharing a tender moment with her boyfriend. Kenny respond the kiss and the two exceeds kiss and wishing them good luck on each other with their makeout session. Sonic stood up on top off the roof the wagon with his arms crossed. He did not take his eyes off from the pillar and he knew that it means business.

" _I'm coming for you Enerjak, I'm going to kick your ass._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The Temple…_

Sonya sit back and relax while Dr. Armstrong keep a lookout for Sonic and his team to come and try to stop Enerjak. Sonya look over to Dr. Armstrong and start a conversation to pass the time.

"So what do you think it'll once Enerjak change the world? Will we get some peace?" Sonya asked.

"I surely hope so Sonya, I believe Enerjak can save us. We cannot let Sonic stop Enerjak." Dr. Armstrong responded.

"I hope you're right, after all of this I'm going to be living in a luxury life and don't need to worry about anything. That's what peace is all about."

"Yes. I believe it is."

Sonya then start to get a good eye as she saw something moving towards the temple.

"Well well, looks like we got company." Sonya located.

"Hmm… is it Sonic and his Fairy Tail team?" Dr. Armstrong questioned.

"Bingo! You got the right answer, what do you say we give them a warm welcome?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sonya."

Sonic and the team arrive to the temple and just about to reach to the temple a lot closer, Sonya pops out of nowhere and tosses a big sphere of pink energy over at them catching them off guard.

"CRAP!" Spiral cursed.

Trying to steer the wagon out of the way, the pink energy ball came down and exploded, knocking off the team except for Sonic who he jumps off the wagon and lands on his feet. Fairy Tail join up with Sonic as the wagon is out of commission.

"Looks like Fairy Tail has come out to play." Sonya said cracking his fists readying herself for a fight.

"You guys should've never come, now you all will die here." Dr. Armstrong threatened and brushing himself off.

"We'll take care of these guys, you go get Enerjak." Spiral said towards Sonic.

"Got it, watch your backs guys." Sonic warned.

"Don't worry, we will now go!" Erza ordered.

Sonic nodded and takes off heading straight up to the top. Dr. Armstrong and Sonya were about to stop Sonic for reaching Enerjak but Spiral charge at Dr. Armstrong and hits him with his **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist** while Erza requip to her **Fire Empress Armor** and attack Sonya with her sword sending Sonya crashing down. Fairy Tail got to their stance to fight.

"Don't even think about stopping Sonic, you'll have to deal with us." Natsu stated.

"Very well, time I pick up where I left off and kill you." Dr. Armstrong insisted.

"I should've killed you guys when I got the chance. Time to bring in the pain." Sonya said.

"Come and bring it, bitch!" Erza provoked.

Fairy Tail charge at Dr. Armstrong and Sonya and they all engage in all out fight.

* * *

 _Top of the temple…_

Enerjak charging up the temple's power, getting ready to unleash his ultimate power to Earthland and the entire world to save it from chaos. Enerjak in full concentration and he must not allow any distractions to affect him on his work. Soon that will come to an end when suddenly, Sonic appears and arrives top of the temple. Seeing Enerjak is planning something horrible that can destroy the world, Sonic wasted no time and he charges at Enerjak and pierce through the barrier using his Sonic Boost.

The barrier blocked Sonic away but that didn't stop him, Sonic use every force of his body, his speed, and his power to penetrate through the barrier and put everything on the line. Sonic push himself through and add a little more power and finally, the barrier breaks and he bash Enerjak and stop the demigod for planning what he had in store and the green energy pillar vanished and stopped its power before it can do anything else. Once that's done, Enerjak look and glared at the true blue making his stand.

"NO! You ruined everything! Now I must start all over again." Enerjak said.

"Game over Enerjak, you're done." Sonic exclaimed.

"I will not allow anyone to stop me from the likes of you. You've have thwarted my plans to recreate the world but now I shall unleash my wrath to destroy this forsaken world. I'll start with your demise Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Bring it on jumping Jak, time for a supersonic beatdown."

"How can you defeat me, you don't have the emeralds to turn super."

"Guess again, you don't know who the hell you're messing with!"

 ***BGM: SSJ Transformation Theme (Dragonball Z Soundtrack)***

Sonic start channeling his chaos energy within and his quills begin to go up. Sonic gritted his teeth, clenching his fist and concentrate with his power getting ready to transform. Enerjak felt Sonic's energy getting stronger by the second, surprising him of how incredible Sonic channel his power into this transformation. Sonic let out a loud roar, he start to transform and turns into **Super Sonic** changing his color of his fur from blue to yellow and his eyes turn red and emitting yellow aura from his body and around him.

Enerjak watched in awe, trying to figure out how Sonic can transform without the use of seven chaos emeralds to do this transformation. The demigod watched the hedgehog, drawing power out of his body and Sonic glared at Enerjak like giving him a stare down. Sonic with a stern look, let out another roar to power himself up and get ready to fight.

"I'm going to beat the evil out of you Enerjak." Sonic threatened.

"I like to see you try, you can never defeat a god!" Enerjak barked.

Enerjak clench his fists, engulfing green aura around his fists and both Enerjak and Sonic charge at one another and both of their fists begin colliding and both start clashing creating a green and yellow energy explosion that destroyed the top of the temple and engage in an intense battle of good and evil.

* * *

 _With Fairy Tail…_

 ***BGM: The Only Thing I Know for Real (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)***

The fight had started and Dr. Armstrong took on Erza, Natsu, and Spiral while Kenny and Happy provide some assistance to help. Sonya volunteered to deal with Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Carla while she's in her human form. Sonya creates knives made of chaos energy and toss them over at her enemies. Gray creates an ice wall to block the energy knives then suddenly, it exploded sending Gray back. Lucy try stalling Sonya with her whip but Sonya grab and caught the whip and pulls the celestial wizard towards her and try kicking her but Wendy intervened and uses her Sky Dragon Crushing Fang to make the save allowing Lucy to recover.

"Thanks." Lucy thanked.

"Don't mentioned it." Wendy retorted.

"You guys serious think you can take me on, think again." Sonya taunted.

Sonya creates a pink energy ball and tosses it over at Lucy and Wendy. Both girls got out of dodge but gets cause up in the blast them blew them away two feet away and hitting the ground. Carla rush in to take but Sonya grabs Carla by the ankles and slam her down then stomps her by the chest causing Carla to scream. Afterwards, Sonya build up a little bit of energy into her foot then she kicks Carla away and send her flying inside the temple. Gray creates a sword made of ice and rush over to Sonya, the light purple echidna sees Gray and breaks the ice sword and blasts a pink energy wave from his palm sending Gray back but he recover and slam his hands down and creates a geyser made of ice. This made Sonya to jump up in the air to get away from the ice geyser and Lucy uses her gate keys to summon a celestial spirit.

" **Open Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!** " Lucy summoned.

Capricorn arrives to Lucy's aide and stand beside her.

"Hey Lucy, I believe you need some assistance." Capricorn assumed.

"Yeah. We can use all the help we can get." Lucy responded.

"As you wish."

"Oh look, the blonde bimbo got a goat. Perhaps he can show me a good time." Sonya taunted cracking her fists.

"I can assure you, I'll show you how strong I am."

"Well let's see about that. Come on!"

Capricorn rush at Sonya in full speed and both Sonya and Capricorn clashed with both of their kicks collide and both are being pushed back a feet away. Sonya begin shooting pink energy balls from her hands, shooting them at Capricorn and creating minor explosions with her chaos energy. Capricorn gets out of dodge, dashing away from the explosions and out of rang as Sonya continue to fire, she then begin blasts an energy wave in a horizontal angle to catch the goat off guard. Capricorn somehow sees it coming and gets out of the way, surprising Sonya with a kick in the face then delivers a punch with his strength, sending Sonya a feet away flying and she hits the ground. Sonya rolls backward and slams her fist to the ground to stop herself from moving and skid to the ground. Capricorn rushes in in full speed, going after Sonya to jump in her but the echidna begin to smirk and had other plans.

Sonya summons a pillar of pink energy erupting from underground, sending Capricorn up in the air then Sonya launches herself up and air dash to Capricorn and delivers a punch with pink chaos energy into her fist and deliver an intensive blow to the face then Sonya knee kick Capricorn in the stomach and last, she clasp her hands together and swing it downward, hitting Capricorn with full force that sends the celestial spirit down to the ground with a loud crash. The impact force Capricorn to bounce from the ground and hits through a wall creating a wall and Sonya descends down to the ground. The echidna smiled, she ducks down as Gray and Carla charge at her with Gray try swinging his sword made of ice and Carla goes for a flying kick. Sonya grabs them both then tosses them up in the air and she begin to creates a spear made of made and tosses it over to the two to pierce them both all at once. Gray created a shield made of ice to block the spear and it exploded once it made the impact causing both Gray and Carla collapsing down to the ground.

Wendy joins in on the fight and got to her stance and ready to fight the light purple echidna. Sonya couldn't help but chuckle and admire Wendy's heart and fighting spirit. She can sense that Wendy isn't going to turn back and run.

"I see you got some guys going up against me, huh? Alright little shrimp, let's see what you got." Sonya taunted.

"With pleasure." Wendy retorted, dashing at the light purple echidna and Sonya stood on her ground. She hoped that a dragon slayer can be of a challenge to her.

Dr. Armstrong dodging Erza's blades, she kept swinging her swords at the red echidna showing her incredible swordsmanship. Dr. Armstrong caught one of Erza's swords and he lifts up Erza and tosses her away but Erza front flip and lands onto the wall and wall jump her way towards Dr. Armstrong and swung her sword, Dr. Armstrong creates a barrier around him and pushes Erza back. Kenny tosses some magic grenades to break the barrier then Natsu charge in and launch himself over and engulfs flames around him with this spell with his dragon slayer magic.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu bashed Dr. Armstrong with his head, sending the red echidna flying. Spiral set a trap for Dr. Armstrong and once he's at the position where the trap is set, Spiral snap his fingers and traps Dr. Armstrong in the whirlwind of wind around him, preventing him from escaping. Kenny tosses an electric mine and electrocutes Dr. Armstrong, paralyze temporarily for a few seconds. Spiral and Natsu nodded and so two dragon slayers charge together, rushing into the whirlwind and Natsu engulfs his fists with fire and Spiral creates whirlwind of wind into his arms and both dragon slayers use their spells against Dr. Armstrong and knock out for the count.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral also shouted.

Spiral hurls the whirlwind towards Dr. Armstrong and Natsu delivers a striking blow to the echidna. Dr. Armstrong suddenly deflects the spells creating shield to block the spells and creates spikes made of energy and hurls them over, damaging the dragon slayers and Dr. Armstrong creates two energy swords from his hands and swing himself around that hit his energy swords at Spiral and Natsu and knocks down with intensive force pulling out all the stops against his opponents. Kenny try to get the jump on Dr. Armstrong but he traps the exceed in a barrier and snap his fingers causing an explosion and knocks the exceed down and collapse to the ground from the explosion.

Knowing that he has dealt with the little pest, Dr. Armstrong then spotted Natsu who isn't done and the pink haired fire dragon slayer rush in and launches up in the air creates streams of find from his hands and hurls his arms down, swinging his spell right to the red echidna showing his will of not giving up.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted.

"Foolish dragon slayer, doesn't he ever give up?" Dr. Armstrong pondered.

Natsu hit Dr. Armstrong with everything he's got but the echidna counters Natsu by shooting an energy beam from his palm piercing Natsu through his body, weakening him and grabs him by the neck and chokes him to death. Happy comes to help his friend but Dr. Armstrong blasts a wave of energy, sending the exceed away.

"You don't give up, do you? You will never stop Enerjak." Dr. Armstrong stated.

"I don't care, I'm not giving up and neither is my friends. We Fairy Tail don't give up that easy." Natsu countered.

"Such a shame, it's inevitable to stop Enerjak and your hero won't defeat a god. You cannot defy fate."

"No but we will always fight back to make sure we get the job down for the people of this world!" Spiral intervened.

Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Boost** to dash ahead in top speed towards Dr. Armstrong. He even engulfs his fist with wind readying his punch to save Natsu from Dr. Armstrong's grasp.

"And we're going to kick your ass and Enerjak's! **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral yelled.

Spiral delivers an intensive blow, hitting Dr. Armstrong right in the face. His hand let go of Natsu, smirking at this, Natsu backs away and launches up in the air with Happy carrying him up in the air and blew a massive stream of fire from his mouth to add twice the damage there.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu shouted.

The flames incinerate Dr. Armstrong, causing him to scream in immense pain. Spiral dash ahead and start pummeling the red echidna, he even allow Natsu to get some and Natsu use every force into his fist beating down Dr. Armstrong. Spiral and Natsu continue the beatdown on Dr. Armstrong, Spiral hits Dr. Armstrong with a kick using Wind Dragon Talon and Natsu hits Dr. Armstrong with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist again that sends Armstrong flying a feet away.

Dr. Armstrong picks himself up and charge at the two dragon slayers in full speed, he was quite angry from the assault he had suffered.

"I've had just about enough of this!" Dr. Armstrong yelled.

Natsu was about to charge in but Spiral stopped him, shook his head and let him come to them. What Dr. Armstrong didn't know that Kenny had set up a trap and once Dr. Armstrong got close enough, Kenny press the trigger and the mine paralyzes Dr. Armstrong.

"What the hell!" Dr. Armstrong cursed.

"Now Erza, show this bastard no mercy!" Spiral signaled.

"Gladly!" Erza retorted and begin to requip.

Dr. Armstrong look over and sees the scarlet wizard requips to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and summon few of her swords and aim straight directly at Dr. Armstrong. The echidna try to break free and Erza wasted no time to hurl her swords at the red echidna and dash forward and delivers a terrifying slash that will get the job done. Dr. Armstrong screamed in immense pain, blood coughing out from his mouth. He was out and down for the count and Dr. Armstrong can't do anything right now knowing that he has been defeated by the hands of Fairy Tail.

After the fight has ended, Dr. Armstrong slowly knelt down on his knees, coughing up blood and glances over at Spiral, Natsu, Erza, and Kenny one last time before saying his final words without holding his breath.

"You… will… never… defeat… Enerjak… *Death Cough*." Dr. Armstrong said towards Fairy Tai before coughing up blood.

After saying his final words, Dr. Armstrong then collapse his body to the ground and he reaches his demise and closes his eyes.

"Good riddance." Spiral scoffed.

"I wonder how the other's doing?" Kenny wondered.

"I'm sure they'll finish their fight with Sonya right about now." Erza predicted.

Wendy and Sonya had gone at it, the sky dragon slayer dodge every Wendy's sky dragon slayer magic, even blocking off Carla's melee strikes, attempting to hurt Sonya to bring her down. Gray having trouble getting Sonya as he keeps breaking his ice magic, countering him as he try everything on her. Lucy had try to summon her celestial spirits but Sonya made sure that Lucy doesn't do that and keeps an eye on her and attacks her before she can do anything about.

"Come on, is that all you guys got. I'm started to get bored." Sonya taunted.

"Damn it! This bitch is giving us hell." Gray cursed.

"Yeah, I can't even summon my celestial spirits with her interrupting me. She even knock Capricorn out and sends him back to the celestial spirit world." Lucy added.

"What can we do? We need to come up with something." Wendy asked.

"Agreed. I have a plan but we need to work together on this one." Carla informed.

"What's the plan?"

"I'll distract Sonya, make sure Lucy summon her spirits to even the odds and we'll go from there."

"Got it."

Carla rush in, charging in for Sonya to distract her. Sonya smirked and throws a punch but Carla rolls out of the way and sweep kick Sonya down to the ground knocking Sonya off balance and force her to the ground. Carla then hold Sonya for only a few sort seconds. This gave Lucy the chance to summon her celestial spirits. She pulls out one of her golden gate keys before she can summon one of them.

" **Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!** " Lucy summoned.

Lucy summon Leo as he makes his entrance.

"Hey beautiful, you need some help?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. To take that bitch down." Lucy pointed.

"Got it."

Sonya grabs Carla right after she got her off and holds Carla by her legs then slams her down and start pummeling her in a pulp and force Carla to revert back to her original form.

"I thought you be much a challenge but I guess not." Sonya scoffed.

Sonya then look to see Leo charges in and kicks her in the face sending her flying up in the air. The light purple echidna recover herself and did a back flip before she can land back down on her feet to the ground. Leo stood his ground and adjust his glasses.

"So the pretty boy has come to play. My… you're even hotter than the other guys I slept with. Think you can show a girl a good time?" Sonya flirted.

"Yeah. I'll try to be gentle."

"Come on big boy, show me what you got!"

Sonya dash ahead and throws a punch, Leo dodge the punch then punches her in the gut and uppercuts the echidna and delivers a flying kick to the face that is until Sonya blocks the kick with her bare hand and she spin the celestial spirit around and body slams the celestial spirit to the ground. Sonya blasts an energy ball at Leo but he rolls out of the way just in time before she can execute him, Gray slams his hands to the ground and creates a geyser of ice and freezes Sonya's legs before she can do anything about it.

"What the hell!" Sonya cursed.

Wendy eats a little more of air before initiates her spell against Sonya.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy shouted.

Wendy blew a sky blue of whirlwind from her mouth directly at Sonya. Sonya try to break free from the ice but it was too late, the spell got to Sonya and it send her crashing over against a wall to the temple with brute force. Gray then take this chance to end this right here and now and he begin to create and shoot arrows made of ice and they begin penetrate Sonya that causes her scream in agony. Sonya screamed, feeling the effects of the arrows made of ice and couldn't get out of dodge. After dealing so much damage from the arrow, Sonya kneel down on one knee and spits out blood from her mouth. She then looks over to Fairy Tail and begin to smirk.

"You guys… aren't half bad after all… but you guys won't stop Enerjak… *Cough* he's going to fuck up this world and take down anyone that defies him. *Cough* You guys just made a death wish…" Sonya warned.

Sonya cough up more blood out of her mouth from the arrows that pierced through her body, she gives the wizards the middle finger and slowly collapse to the ground and reach her demise. Leo returns back to the celestial spirit world and Wendy deactivate her dragon force.

"Serves that bitch right." Gray scoffed.

"Well… at least we don't have to deal with her anymore." Lucy said.

"Indeed. She made her choice to join with Enerjak." Carla retorted.

Seconds later, the others regroup together after their fight with Dr. Armstrong. Happy went in to hug Carla but Carla approaches Kenny and pulls him into a hug.

"Kenny, are you all right?" Carla asked.

"I've been through worse. What about you Carla, are you all right?" Kenny questioned, checking up on his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine, we don't have to worry about Enerjak's two henchman ever again.

"Ain't that the truth?" Spiral agreed.

"Yeah so all is left is Enerjak." Happy reminded.

"So where is that Enerjak bastard anyway? Is he up top?" Natsu asked.

"If I know any better, Sonic had rushed up top so Enerjak must be up top." Erza remembered.

"I hope Sonic beats Enerjak." Lucy hoped.

"Me too, I don't want Enerjak destroy everything." Wendy said agreeing with the blonde celestial wizard.

Out of nowhere, they heard an explosion that is coming from up top of the temple. Fairy Tail looks up to see the top of the building has been destroy from the yellow and green energy explosion.

"The final battle has started." Carla remarked.

"Yeah… come on, kick Enerjak's ass." Spiral encouraged.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Enerjak…_

 ***BGM: Collective Consciousness (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST)***

The battle has started and Sonic in his super form fighting the demigod Enerjak. Both Sonic and Enerjak throw rapid punches and kicks altogether at the same time going at it showing no mercy nor holding anything back. This is the end and one of them is going to leave victorious. Sonic and Enerjak continue with their attacks, they press on showing their power, their speed, and their might into their intense fight. Enerjak try using his cane to hit Sonic with it but Sonic kicks the cane away then kicks Enerjak a feet away. Sonic start creates blue wind from his hands and throws it towards Enerjak using his own ability to start things off.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Enerjak creates an energy all to block off the shockwave of wind. He extend his hand out and bring his cane back then begin levitate the pieces of rubble and hurls them over at the super hedgehog. Sonic curls himself into a ball and breaks through the rubble, shattering them into pieces and Sonic surprised the demigod with a flying kick to the face. Sonic front flip forward and slam his hands down, striking Enerjak down to the ground and Enerjak crash down to the rubble. Sonic smirked then dives down and front flip and extend his leg out for a diving kick. Enerjak extend his hand out, catching Sonic with his telekinetic power then slams Sonic down to the ground then shot a beam of green energy from the palm of his hands. Sonic rolls out the way and curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of blue energy from his spin dash. Enerjak deflects the shockwave with his bare hand then shot green lightning bolts from his hands using his own ability as well.

" **Thunder Arrow!** " Enerjak shouted.

Sonic gets caught in the lightning bolts and it electrocute the hedgehog. Sonic gritted his teeth not wanting to scream in pain. He didn't want to repeat what happen the last time he faced Enerjak. So to return the favor for causing him this much pain from the last time, Sonic bring his right hand to the back and creates a blue energy ball with blue wind dancing around then Sonic hurls it over it towards Enerjak to counter him off with another ability of his.

" **Sonic Hurricane!** " Sonic shouted.

The ability made its impact and explode, creating an explosion of blue wind, damaging Enerjak once he's caught in the explosion and the blue shockwave of wind slashes itself around Enerjak and damaging a little bit of his outfit. Enerjak stop and deactivate his ability and stop electrocuting the hedgehog hero from his grasp. Sonic then dashes ahead and kicks Enerjak up in the air then launches himself in the air and flew up above Enerjak then dives down, bashing him down and through the temple taking the fight elsewhere somewhere inside the temple. Sonic causes the ceiling to crumbling down and shatter the rubble into pieces and the hedgehog hero start pummeling Enerjak with serious of rapid punches with brute force. Sonic attack his body and his face with his punches giving Enerjak the taste of his own medicine for what he did back at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia Town. Once Enerjak's back made contact against the ground, Sonic continue the beatdown, the assault on Enerjak for a couple more seconds and afterwards, Sonic builds up a little energy into his right fist and grabs Enerjak by the neck.

"This is for Cana!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic deliver a brutal punch that cause a dent to the ground once Sonic lands the punch to Enerjak's face. Before Sonic can do anything else and continue his momentum on his assault, Enerjak counters Sonic off and pushes him back sending him crashing against a ceiling then collapsing back down, Enerjak creates a large fist made of chaos energy and hurls it over at Sonic and the giant fist hits Sonic with intense force. It sends Sonic flying towards the wall but Enerjak wasn't done, the giant green fist comes in and bashes Sonic and it breaks through the wall creating a pathway to a different room and creating rubbles once the wall has been destroyed. Sonic hits the pillar and collapse down the ground. Enerjak slowly walks through the wall after it was destroyed, he begin levitating the rubble and starts to form its shape. Enerjak creates a boulder made from the rubble and moves his hand and the flying boulder slams down and hits Sonic. It begin to destroy itself when it crash and hits Sonic creating rubble once more.

Enerjak stood there, waiting patiently if he has gotten Sonic, thinking that he has gotten rid of Sonic the demgod turn and take his leave. Before Enerjak could exit out the temple to return back to his main goal, he then heard some rumble behind so when Enerjak turns around, Sonic burst out from the rubble curling himself into a ball and lands down brushing the rubble off.

"Is that all you got, I was expecting a little more from you." Sonic taunted.

"You are staring to annoy me you little vermin." Enerjak scowled.

Enerjak aims his cane and begin firing a beam from its eyes at Sonic. Using his own speed, Sonic gets out of the way and dashes ahead and bash Energy and takes him over to a wall and breaks through sending Enerjak outside of the temple. Sonic kicks Enerjak a feet away then Sonic creates an energy ball and tosses it over to Enerjak. Enerjak deflects it with his cane then Sonic appear in front Enerjak and knee kicks him up in the chin then hits Enerjak with an axe kick with energy build into his foot using **Super Sonic Eagle**. Sonic sends Enerjak crashing at a wall leaving another big dent with a few cracks. Sonic begin to blast multiple blue energy balls towards Enerjak to add a little more damage, weakening the demigod by using **Sonic Missile** , one of Sonic's new abilities shooting multiple energy balls from his hands then afterwards Sonic shoots a fully powered energy ball against Enerjak and creates an explosion a second after. The explosion then creates a cloud of smoke covering Enerjak and the little area of where he is.

Sonic waited patiently for the results, wondering if Sonic got him or not. The smoke slowly vanish away and it shows Enerjak is nowhere to be found. Looking around for Enerjak, scanning his whereabouts. Enerjak teleported behind Sonic with a stern look behind his helmet. Sonic felt the demigod's presence so when Sonic turned around, Enerjak surprises Sonic with a punch to the face then follow by another punch to Sonic's abdomen and a knee kick to the gut. Enerjak begin pummeling Sonic returning the favor from the assault Sonic gave to him earlier but this time, Enerjak puts more force into his assault and beating down Sonic for a couple of seconds. After the beatdown is done with, Enerjak grabs Sonic by the neck and pulls him closer to look at the hedgehog dead in the eyes full of rage.

"You've had angered me greatly, Sonic. I am getting tired of your annoyance." Enerjak said.

Sonic smirked then spat on Enerjak's face, this of course angered the demigod greatly as Sonic tested him. Enerjak growled, he had just about enough of Sonic so Enerjak begin pummeling Sonic with barrage of rapid punches. Enerjak let all of his frustrations, his anger, rage, all of it out to punish the true blue. Sonic taking every beating, every pounding that the demigod dished out on him. Enerjak then knee kicks Sonic in the abdomen and holds him up glaring daggers through his helmet at Sonic. Enerjak then simply drop Sonic and before Sonic could collapse until Enerjak blasted an energy ball that sends Sonic flying through a pillar and hits the ground. The pillar then break and hits the ground and only shatters a little bit into pieces.

Enerjak notice this so he extend his hand and lifts up a piece of the rubble from the pillar. Enerjak then begin forming its shape into a sharp shard and moves it over to Sonic. It is above Sonic and Enerjak readied this to execute the true blue, making sure that Sonic doesn't foil his plans ever again.

"I, Enerjak find you… GUILTY!" Enerjak judged.

Enerjak moves his hand and the shard then move down and slam Sonic for the finish. Sonic however uses Chaos Control to get out of harm's way before Enerjak can execute him. This surprised Enerjak, seeing Sonic gets out of the way just in the nick of time before he can finish him.

"What!?" Enerjak cried.

Enerjak looked around, searching everywhere for Sonic. Seconds after, Sonic reappear above Enerjak then curls himself into a ball and dives down, striking Enerjak with his Super Homing Attack and crash through the ground to the next level of the temple. Sonic grabs Enerjak and slams his face to the ground and spin dashes him against the ground, grinding him over to the wall leaving a trail of rubble. Once Sonic bashed Enerjak at the wall, the super hedgehog grabs the cane and breaks it in half by slamming it onto his knee to destroy it. Enerjak gritted his teeth, his rage boiled within him as Sonic pushed him to the limit. Enerjak engulfs his fists with green energy and strike a powerful blow to the super hedgehog sending him flying a feet away from him. Enerjak wasn't done, he just got started and so he dash ahead in the pursuit of Sonic. Enerjak proceed to beat Sonic with series of brutal punches with intense force and power building into his fist.

Sonic gritted his teeth, growling in pain from Enerjak's brutal assault. Enerjak let out a battle cry seconds after continuing his assault on Sonic. ENerjak then delivers a powerful punch and sends Sonic flying towards a wall and creates a big crater with cracks leaving a big dent onto the wall. Enerjak punched Sonic in the stomach, then Enerjak uppercuts Sonic and suddenly, Enerjak start delivering more of his brutal punches this time in rapid speed as he use a little bit of his chaos energy into his fist and increasing his speed. Enerjak didn't bother stopping, he was beating Sonic to death punishing the hedgehog with all of his might. It went on for a whole minute and Enerjak continue the beatdown.

After a minute is passed and once that minute is finally up, Enerjak stop and charged his energy into his fist and strike Sonic with a fully powered punch that cause the wall the break and shatter into pieces and sends Sonic straight out of the temple. Enerjak jumps up and launches himself over at Sonic out of the temple. Enerjak continue his intense assault, Enerjak resume with more of his brutal punches, beating Sonic not giving him a chance to breathe and to regroup. The demigod uppercuts Sonic again sending him up but Enerjak wouldn't allow Sonic to leave, he suddenly grabs the super hedgehog by the ankle and starts swinging him around a few times in incredible velocity. Seconds after, Enerjak then tosses Sonic back inside the temple with a loud crash. Enerjak then extends his hand out and begin to create a yellow and green energy ball from his palm and charges it into full power with electricity dancing around. Enerjak glared at the temple where Sonic has crash through and he begin shooting his fully powered energy ball towards Sonic and it exploded a second after once it made its impact. It destroyed a little bit of the temple causing the rubble crashing down onto Sonic hoping that did the trick to get rid of the hedgehog nuisance.

Enerjak stare down at the temple, staring at the cloud of smoke from the explosion and the rubble. Enerjak kept staring at the cloud and it slowly begin to vanish and Enerjak can see the rubble he cause from his fully powered energy ball's blast. Suddenly, he sees some movements and Sonic somehow survived and lifted off the rubble off of him and he's now bruised up and his clothes are now in tatter from the explosion. His shirt is ripped off only to show his right chest.

Sonic shakes off the pain and gets right back to the fight. He stare at Enerjak who is not too surprised nor too pleased to see him still alive.

"I must admit Sonic, you are a lot stronger than you look. You have been training I presume?" Enerjak commented.

"Yeah. That's right, it got me where I am today. But you have seen half of it yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"*Chuckle* Let me show you."

"Show me what?"

"THIS!"

 ***BGM: SSJ3 Theme Cover (By David Grey)***

Sonic clenched his fist tight and begin channeling his power, tapping more into his chaos force. Enerjak then sees some thunder and hearing the sounds cause by Sonic. The demigod then felt Sonic's power increasing tremendously. Sonic's quills start to elongate, slowly growing larger and wide as Sonic finding that push and once he finds that center, Sonic then unleashes that power with a loud roar to complete this transformation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Sonic burst the wave of yellow energy from his body, blowing off the pieces of rubble away with a powerful wind gust. Sonic then changed and became different with his quills gotten longer, spikier and wide. Even he has electricity dancing around incredibly and Sonic look up at Enerjak with a smile. Enerjak notice Sonic has changed completely and looks different and felt a powerful energy erupting out of him in this transformation.

"What the… his power… has increased…" Enerjak sensed.

"Time we turn it up." Sonic gestured.

 ***BGM: Black and White (BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST)***

Sonic rush over at Enerjak in great speed and bashes him by the shoulder and start rapidly punching the demigod with incredible speed even with brute force. Afterwards, Sonic hits Enerjak with an axe kick using Super Sonic Eagle. Enerjak is seen flying down but Sonic stop Enerjak then teleported below and kicks him up then flies ahead circling around Enerjak and kicks him and sends Enerjak flying and is sent back to the temple. Enerjak flew and crashes through two pillars and hits the ground forcing the pillar to break into pieces and collapsing down.

Enerjak gets back up and levitate the rubble with his telekinesis and hurls them over at Sonic. Sonic evade away from the rubble but instead, he powers on through, dashes through the rubble surprising Enerjak and Sonic bashes Enerjak again with his Super Sonic Boost. Sonic then resume to pound Enerjak, beating him to a bloody pulp with rapid punches with intensive force. Enerjak now getting the taste of his own medicine and Sonic in his eyes determined to stop Enerjak by any means necessary. Sonic send Enerjak through another wall and breaks through as he continues the beatdown to the demigod. After a whole minute beating up Enerjak, Sonic finishes it off with a powerful punch with some energy build into his fist. Sonic strikes a powerful blow, knocking the lights out of Enerjak and sends him spinning around, flying and crashes through a wall and causes it to break into pieces like how Enerjak did when he assaulted Sonic.

Enerjak hits the ground seconds after and slide down from the crash and he slowly picks himself back up to his feet, not giving up and returns back to the fight. Enerjak is seen to stumble a bit, trying to regroup himself but Sonic isn't going to allow Enerjak to breathe. Sonic dash ahead and clothesline Enerjak, flipping him backwards and Sonic builds a little bit of energy into his fist and strike Enerjak down causing a dent to the ground with a few crack and Sonic continues his assault on the demigod. Sonic punching Enerjak in the face a few more times, beating the demigod up once again for a few more seconds. After those seconds are up, Sonic grabbed Enerjak by his neck and throws him out of the temple, Sonic goes after the demigod and wails in on Enerjak for a few short seconds then kicks him up in the air, second Sonic teleported above Enerjak and slam his hands down, hitting Enerjak sending him back down to the ground and Sonic teleported to where Enerjak is going to be heading to.

Sonic gets in position and bring his hands together, he start to create blue and yellow energy into a ball, creating a orb and powering it to its full power.

"Game over Enerjak! **Super Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a beam of blue and yellow energy from his hands and blasts Enerjak into the beam. The demigod screamed in agony, the beam then sent the demigod crashing through a temple and hits the ground causing a small earthquake from the crash. Sonic's energy beam vanished and Sonic heads down and sees Enerjak had crashed down causing a big crater with a few cracks. Sonic descended down and the hedgehog hero glare at the demigod. Enerjak slam his fists down and glares at Sonic.

"No… I will not be bested by a mere hedgehog like you. You are beneath me!" Enerjak insulted.

"News flash! I'm stronger than you look and you're done, it's over Enerjak. You're not going to cause any more trouble to those people."

"Is that how you wanted. Very well then, they I will purge this world with my power. I shall unleash my wrath to this world and undo the evil that's been hurting this world. You'll soon will feel the wrath of a god!"

Enerjak bring himself up to his feet and soon he begin tapping into his chaos force. His eyes begin glowing inside his helmet, his power begin to increase and soon his body begin to change. Enerjak then start to gain muscle and his top begin to rip apart, his body emitting green energy from his body and Enerjak begin to roar in this transformation. The wind gust blew and push Sonic away and Sonic back flip and lands on the ground. He got to his stance, feeling the tremendous amount of energy flowing within Enerjak. Sonic look on and sees Enerjak slowly walking up from the crater with green aura and he has gain muscles. Enerjak's fur change the color from red to white and his eyes started to flash.

"Let it be known that I've spared your life once. I even warned you not to get in my way." Enerjak reminded.

Sonic never felt this much power building inside Enerjak from before and Enerjak is terrifying strong just by the looks of it.

" _Holy crap… his power… it has gotten so strong. I've never seen or felt anything like it._ " Sonic thought.

"Feel the wrath of ENERJAK!"

 ***BGM: Enigma TNG – Rage of the Universe***

Enerjak let out a load roar, unleashing his power and begin to unleash his wrath. Enerjak then charge over at Sonic in full speed catching Sonic by surprise. Sonic teleported out of sight using Chaos Control and Enerjak slam his big fist down to the ground creating a dent. Sonic teleported up in the air looking down at Enerjak.

"Oh man, this is bad. I got a bad feeling about this." Sonic said.

Enerjak suddenly disappear using chaos control as well. Sonic look around, try scanning and sense his energy nearby. By the time when Sonic could sense Enerjak, he appear out of nowhere and knee kicks Sonic in the stomach catching Sonic off guard. Sonic cough up blood, he felt the effects from the kick leaving him stunned, surprised of Enerjak's newfound strength. Enerjak then punches Sonic right in the face then grabs him by the quills and flew over towards the temple and tosses him through the wall with intense force that had Sonic crash through a wall and hits the ground. Enerjak comes in and try stomping Sonic but Sonic rolls out of the way before Enerjak could land it. Sonic curls himself into a ball and launches himself and use his spin dash but Enerjak caught Sonic with his bare hand using one hand then the demigod slams Sonic through the ground forcing Sonic to stop his spin dash and falls to the ground. Enerjak burst through the ceiling, slam his fist against Sonic in the chest and begin pummeling the hedgehog hero for a few short seconds.

After seconds of the beating, Enerjak kicks Sonic few feet away and flies out through the temple and Enerjak appear and grabs Sonic by the head. Sonic struggle to get free from Enerjak's grasp, Enerjak tightens it and begin electrocuting Sonic with lightning bolt causing Sonic to scream in immense pain. Then Enerjak tosses Sonic back inside and shot green energy balls at the hedgehog hero adding twice the damage to the hedgehog and Sonic is sent crashing down to the ground. Sonic slowly gets up to get back into the fight. However, Enerjak appear and stomp Sonic on his back making sure Sonic stays down. It had Sonic screamed in agony, the force Enerjak put making Sonic suffer from his wrath. Enerjak punches Sonic through the ground and sends Sonic crashing through all the levels and finally reach down to the ground where the entrance is.

Sonic's shirt has already been ripped and showcase his body with bruises. Sonic spit out blood from his mouth, he slowly gets up and senses Enerjak came rushing down to the hedgehog hero. Sonic rolls out of the way evading Enerjak, Sonic then blasts a shockwave of blue wind from his hands to Enerjak hoping this would buy him some time to regroup.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

The shockwave hits Enerjak but it did not have any effect. Sonic then builds up some energy, gathering enough for a few short seconds and then unleash a barrage of attacks and homing attacks using his **Super Light Speed Attack**. Each strike did not affect Enerjak, he stood there like a statue, taking every beating from Sonic with ease. Sonic then uses **Super Sonic Eagle** , hitting Enerjak with an axe kick to his shoulder. Sonic is shocked that none of his attacks, none of his abilities seem to work on the demigod. Sonic gritted his teeth, he start throwing some punches in rapid speed to Enerjak in the abdomen. Enerjak watch Sonic continues his assault on him and seconds after, Enerjak decide it was enough and struck Sonic in the stomach again with a powerful punch then punches Sonic down forcing him on one knee and uppercuts Sonic in midair and last Enerjak delivers a powerful kick sending Sonic crashing through four pillars and he crash against the wall and bounces right off and hits the ground.

Sonic on his stomach, looking up and sees Enerjak slowly walking to him, slowly approaching the hedgehog and continues to glare at him. Sonic slowly gets back up on his knee but he is on one knee, he begin panting to catch his breath. Every beating Sonic took made him weak and he couldn't feel his legs nor his body from the intense beating Enerjak has given to him. Sonic didn't give up, he wasn't planning to do and determine to stop Enerjak. Enerjak closing in on Sonic so with a desperate attempt, Sonic then bring his hands together to his right side and channel his power, creating a blue and yellow energy ball, creating the orb between the palm in his hands and charging it.

"I have no choice but to do this." Sonic thought.

Enerjak continue his approach and by seconds after, Sonic extend his hands out, blasts a beam of blue and yellow energy onto Enerjak to stop hoping it could knock the demigod off.

" **Super Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

The beam hits Enerjak and creates an explosion surrounding the area with smoke. The smoke begin to clear away, showing the result and it review that Enerjak is still standing and unfazed. The demigod stood in front of Sonic and glares at the hedgehog surprising Sonic.

"What the… now way…" Sonic trailed.

Sonic backing away and try to attack Enerjak again but he couldn't seem to do so. Enerjak grabbed Sonic and pulls him and strike him down to the ground. Enerjak start punching Sonic rapidly to the ground pushing him deeper into the ground from his rapid punches. Enerjak stop seconds after and stomp Sonic down before he can lifts Sonic up in midair, then Enerjak hits Sonic with a roundhouse kick sending Sonic over to a wall and leave another big dent once he made an impact during the crash. Enerjak creates a green energy ball, enlarges it and increases it power and blasts it over at Sonic and it explode on him sending Sonic crashing through the damaged wall, shattering it into pieces and hits the ground.

Too weakened to continue, Sonic revert back to his base form and laid there unconscious. Enerjak spotted the unconscious Sonic, he couldn't continue and knew that Sonic is already out. Seeing his chance, the demigod approach the unconscious Sonic and is about to execute him for good. Before the demigod can lay down the final blow, suddenly, a large stream of fire hit Enerjak and it didn't affect him at all. The demigod turn and sees Fairy Tail stopping Enerjak from killing Sonic.

"Get away from my husband!" Erza demanded.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy shouted.

"So Fairy Tail has delayed the demise of this hero. Very well, I'll take care of you fools before I can finish this pest." Enerjak retorted.

"You won't be doing a damn thing not when I'm around, pal!" Natsu barked.

The fire dragon slayer charge at Enerjak and jumps in midair with his fist engulf in flames. Enerjak just stood there, glares at the fire dragon slayer and Natsu then throws his punch at the demigod with his magic.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu delivers a punch on Enerjak only to be blocked by Enerjak's hand, he grabs Natsu and pulls him and uses his intense force by punching the fire dragon slayer and crashes to the wall. Gray dash ahead to Enerjak and started to form an object with his ice magic to use against Enerjak.

" **Ice-Make: Geyser!** " Gray shouted.

The ice hit Enerjak and froze him afterwards from the geyser. Gray smirked, knowing that he got him and bested Natsu. However, to his surprise, Enerjak breaks freeze from his icy prison and brush himself off. Gray charge and just about to use another spell of his ice magic but Enerjak slam his fist to the ground and creates a shockwave of energy. It stop Gray, sending him up in the air and Enerjak then launch himself over to the ice devil slayer and punches him down to the ground and Gray landed hard during the crash. Kenny, Happy, and Carla work together to try taking on Enerjak to surprise him, Enerjak simply snap his fingers and creates a minor explosion. The exceeds gets cause in the blast and find themselves crashing to the ground and couldn't move as the blast knocks them unconscious.

Lucy summons one of her celestial spirits and summons Leo again. Leo then dash her way towards Enerjak, doing everything he can to protect Sonic and won't let the demigod harm nor kill him. Enerjak glared and Leo delivers a kick then a punch to the demigod. Enerjak didn't feel anything and Leo press on the attack. Lucy brings out her magic whip and uses it to hit Enerjak while Enerjak stood there. Leo kept attacking and Lucy struck the demigod with her whip a few more times. Enerjak then counters Leo with a brutal punch, then grabs him and tosses him up in the air and blasts an energy beam from his hand sending the celestial spirit back to the celestial spirit world. Lucy try summon another spirit but Enerjak pulls Lucy towards him with his telekinesis and blasts an energy ball that hit Lucy directly, sending her flying and she hits the wall hard and hits the ground. A few little pieces of rubble crash down on her.

Spiral gritted his teeth and activates his Dragon Force and charge over at Enerjak, he then creates the whirlwind streams from his arms and launch up in the air before he can attack the demigod with his wind dragon slayer magic.

" **Wind Dragon Wing Attack!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hits the spell on Enerjak but the demigod disperses the wind with ease. Enerjak then smacks Spiral and sends him flying and crash through a ceiling. Wendy joins in with Spiral, she too activate her she charge at the demigod and uses her magic against the demigod to protect her father.

" **Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!** " Wendy shouted.

Striking the demigod with her fingertips, Wendy then use **Sky Dragon Claw** against Enerjak by hitting him in the head. Enerjak glared, gritted his teeth so he extend his hand and pushes Wendy with the use of his chaos energy. He shot a shockwave of green energy at Wendy and sends her flying and hits the ground. The brute force knock her down but Wendy didn't give up, she then goes up after Enerjak. Spiral dives down and dives in for a diving kick.

" **Wind Dragon Talon!** " Spiral shouted.

Enerjak extend his hand out and catches the wind dragon slayer and slams him down. Wendy launches up in the air and front flip, hitting Enerjak with her **Sky Dragon Claw** again. Enerjak pushed her back again, Wendy then counters back and shot a whirlwind of sky blue wind hurling over to the demigod.

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!** " Wendy shouted.

Enerjak blocks the whirlwind, Spiral start to change and activates his Super-Dragon Force using a little bit of his chaos energy. Spiral uses Wind Dragon Boost to come straight at Enerjak and hits the echidna with a terrifying punch with wind engulfing in his fist along with some chaos energy.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral hit Enerjak in the face with his magic, the demigod grabs Spiral and slams him down and kicks him away. Spiral launches himself off the ground and lands on his feet and skidded next to Wendy. Both of them nodded and use their famous spells showing Enerjak what a true dragon slayer really is. Both Spiral and Wendy take a deep breath and blew their magic from their mouths, shooting at it towards the demigod.

" **Super-Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Wendy also shouted.

Their dragons roar combine together and they join their magic together into one combining their strength and hits Enerjak out in the open. The area is cover in smoke once it impacted Enerjak and it became a direct hit.

"Did we get him?" Wendy asked.

"I… don't know. Be ready." Spiral warned.

"Right."

The smoke cleared away and shows Enerjak still standing. The dragon roars didn't had any affect or fazed the demigod at all. Enerjak glared and dashes ahead and punches Spiral in the face and shot a energy blast at the wind dragon slayer, knocking him out cold and takes his attention towards Wendy. The demigod swing his arm and shoot an energy wave hitting Wendy and sends her flying a feet away and hits the ground. Spiral then reverts back to normal and is out unconscious.

After dealing with the dragon slayers, Erza comes in and counters Enerjak by swinging her swords at the demigod. She had requipped to her strongest armor: **Arma Dura Fairy Armor**. She readied herself, getting to her stance and Enerjak stared at her.

"A warrior from the guild. You don't have what it takes to defeat a god." Enerjak stated.

"No but I'll do whatever it takes to stop you." Erza countered.

Erza dash towards the echidna and swing her swords at Enerjak. The demigod dodge away, evading the slashes from Erza as she presses on to swing her swords at Enerjak. Enerjak teleported out of sight and reappear a second after. Erza continue to assault, she charge on and presses on the attack, swinging her swords at Enerjak as the echidna still evading the titania, using his reflexes to get out of dodge. Enerjak evaded every sword strike, Erza kept on attacking the demigod, she even use her own moves, attacking different angles with great speed to outsmart the echidna. Enerjak then decided to blocks off the sword strikes, using his barrier to block Erza.

That didn't stop the fairy queen, Erza continue to press on the attack and didn't bother stopping. Enerjak knocks away Erza with a shockwave, sending her feet away. Erza requips to her **Flight Armor** and air dashes Enerjak and deliver a slash through the demigod. Enerjak blocked Erza with his barrier and Erza again requips to her **Giant Armor** and summons a giant armor and hurls it down over to the white echidna. Enerjak then punches the hammer away and it hits the ceiling. Erza growled and requips to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and surrounded the area with her swords around Enerjak. With a battle cry, Erza hurls them over at the demigod.

Enerjak flashes his eyes and stop the swords and hurls them back over to the titania. Erza gets out of way, dodging every sword being thrown at her with Enerjak's telekinesis. After dodging the swords, Erza requips again to her **Black Wing Armor** and dashes ahead to Enerjak. Enerjak summons an energy pillar erupting from underground, hitting Erza up in the air to stop her track. Erza again back flip and requips to her **Purgatory Armor** and slams her big sword down and hits Enerjak above. The demigod suddenly stop the sword by catching the sword with his hand and swing Erza down and slams her to the ground. Enerjak shot an energy beam at the titania but Erza got out of the way, then she requips to her **Morning Star Armor** and dashes over at Enerjak and swings her blades at the demigod in the opening.

Enerjak stop Erza's momentum by striking the titania in the abdomen with his elbow causing Erza to cough up blood then Enerjak punches the titania down to the ground and punches down Erza seven times with brute force. Erza screamed, gritted her teeth in pain as Enerjak continue the attack. After that, Enerjak picks Erza up by the neck and chokes her with a strong tight grip, forcing Erza to requip back to her normal armor.

"Foolish mortal, do you think you have what it takes to stop me. You foolish attempts have nothing but a waste of trash. You weapons cannot harm me." Enerjak said.

Erza summons a sword and stabs Enerjak but Enerjak somehow blocked the sword and shatter the sword into pieces.

"That… was a mistake young one." Enerjak stated.

The demigod throws Erza against the wall and shot a fully charged energy ball and hit Erza knocking her out cold and laid on her back unconscious. Fairy Tail now are all unconscious and are too weakened to get up to stop Enerjak.

"It's time I finally put a end to this evil once and for all. I've wasted enough of my time with you fools and now you all will perish along with those insects. This will shall be cleansed and once I purify this world, I shall continue my work to restore peace and I shall spread my power to help those who are indeed need to be saved. I shall recreate the world where there is no war and conflict. Enerjak will be your savior and I shall be your god of creation!" Enerjak said.

 ***BGM: Deftones – Change***

The demigod ascends up top of the temple and pick up where he left up. He begin unleashing his power, using his energy to restore the world and cleanse it from chaos.

Sonic slowly open his eyes, slowly gets up and now he is on his knees. Sonic look at the carnage, he sees his friends are bruised up, beaten by the hands of Enerjak. He sees Wendy unconscious and look over to his wife Erza. He rushes over to the scarlet beauty and he hold her in his arms. She too was defeated in a horrible way from the demigod.

"No… Erza… Wendy… Kenny… everyone… you didn't do anything wrong. I can't let it end like this. You guys… didn't do… anything wrong…" Sonic said trembling.

Sonic begin to grit his teeth, rage begin consuming him and he begin to change and start to transform. Enerjak prepare to unleash his power to continue where he left off without any interruptions.

"Now… this will shall be punished!" Enerjak said.

Sonic begin transforming into Super Sonic, then all of sudden he begin flashing from yellow to white, going back and forth as Sonic's rage boiling from within letting his anger take in and unleash his power. His eyes became pure white trying to hold back his anger but it was too much after seeing his wife and his friends being brutally defeated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Enerjak stop his tracks and sense an enormous amount of energy.

"What's this? What's that energy I'm sensing?" Enerjak questioned.

Enerjak sees a flash of white light erupting inside the temple. He looks down and only sees Sonic floating up in the air in his new form, his fur change the color to white and his eyes change the color to purple.

"What… he's changed…" Enerjak trailed off.

Sonic glares at Enerjak surprising him with this glare and this newfound power that Enerjak sense within him.

"You may fought me in my super form, but can you take on someone like me in my hyper form?" Sonic asked.

"Hyper… form…" Enerjak repeated, trailing off there.

Enerjak blasts a green energy ball at Sonic but Sonic quickly deflects it and it exploded up in the air.

"I'm not going to let you harm anyone anymore." Sonic said.

"You arrogant fool, you cannot defeat a god. I am this world's savior and you are beneath me!" Enerjak barked.

"Like hell if I care what you think. You've harmed my wife and I'm going to make you suffer for it! LET'S GO!"

 ***BGM: Sonic Boom (Sonic CD Mashup)***

Sonic dashed against Enerjak and punches him in face sending Enerjak flying three feet away. Enerjak then recovers himself and glares at the hyper hedgehog.

"Very well Sonic the Hedgehog, this day… Enerjak will sent you to your **DEATH!** " Enerjak threatened.

Sonic powers himself up and Enerjak did the same as well. SBoth of them then charge and clashed, creating a powerful wind gust as they created white and green shockwave that shook the ground and the temple. Sonic and Enerjak striking blow after blow, creating more shockwaves and wind gusts altogether. Their attacks collide and each strike created shockwave after shockwave as they're giving it their all to this final battle. Sonic and Enerjak clashed for seconds now, they go back and forth six times in a row and once they reach their seventh time, Sonic and Enerjak begin throwing punches and kicks altogether.

Both of their strikes continue to collide and creating blows. The two of them then uses chaos control to teleport place after place continue their intense fight. Sonic and Enerjak kept clashing a few more times and Sonic and Enerjak kept attacking like they can continue this all day. They appear seconds after and both of them continue to throw punches and kicks at each other after seconds of colliding and teleporting back and forth. Sonic suddenly blocks Enerjak and knee kicks Enerjak and smack down his hands, sending Enerjak down to the ground and Sonic blasted rapid white energy balls at the demigod. Enerjak flew away, dodging every energy balls as it created explosions from the impact. Enerjak then turn around and shot green energy projectiles at the white hedgehog. Sonic deflects the projectiles and shot a lightning spear-like energy bolt at the demigod.

ENerjal gets out of dodge and the bolt hit the pillar and causes it to break, shattering it into pieces. Enerjak uses his telekinesis to lifts up the pieces of the rubble of the pillar and toss them towards the hedgehog hero. Sonic blasted a white energy beam, destroying the rubble and dashes ahead and elbowed Enerjak down to the ground. He then grinds Enerjak against the ground, leaving a trail of rubble damaging the demigod. Enerjak blasts an energy beam from his hand and sends Sonic flying and hits through a ceiling. Enerjak recovers himself away and shot green energy lightning bolts at Sonic and stops him when Sonic comes at him in full speed.

" **Thunder Arrow!** " Enerjak shouted.

Sonic's teeth gritted, groaning in immense pain with Enerjak's lightning bolts electrocuting the hedgehog. Sonic bring his arms together and begin creates a white and blue energy with blue wind dancing around then shots it at Enerjak using his own ability at Enerjak too.

" **Chaos Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

The Chaos Wind hit and impacted Enerjak and stop using his Thunder Arrow at the hedgehog hero. Once Sonic is free, Sonic curls himself into a ball and builds up a little bit of energy. Once he got enough power, Sonic then dashes at Enerjak in incredible velocity. Enerjak stunned, surprised at Sonic's hyper speed, Sonic use every force from his body and punched Enerjak and sends the demigod flying. He crash through the wall and is sent flying far away from the temple. Sonic chase after Enerjak and use his **Hyper Light Speed Attack** , rapidly beating Enerjak with powerful force and hyper speed. Afterwards, Sonic kicks Enerjak up high and sent him up to space and they're above earth. Sonic reappear and deactivate his light speed attack.

Staring at each other face to face, Enerjak creates a energy ball from his hand and Sonic engulfs white and blue whirlwind of wind around his fist. Enerjak then shot a fully powered green energy ball and Sonic tosses the shockwave wave of white and blue energy over at Enerjak.

" **Hyper Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Their abilities collide and creates a big explosion of white and green energy. Afterwards, Sonic and Enerjak clashed once more and creates move shockwaves from their collision. They also make thunderous sounds as both of them clash and collide their attacks together striking intense blows. Seconds after, Sonic clashed with Enerjak and delivers a fully powered punch, sending Enerjak crashing through an asteroid. ENerjak gritted his teeth and comes at the hyper hedgehog. He struck Sonic with a punch then stuck him by the stomach and Enerjak slam his hand down, striking Sonic and sends him crashing down to the moon. Sonic gets back up and roared, he charges at Enerjak and shoulder tackles him and both of them begin falling down in incredible velocity.

Enerjak try getting Sonic of him but Sonic hold Enerjak and sends him down. The two then arrive back and both of them then crashing down creating a strong earthquake that shook the ground and destroy a little bit of the temple. With the temple now in ruins from the fight, Enerjak punches Enerjak and grabs him by the neck and slams him down and chokes him to death. Sonic kicks Enerjak and pushes him away and did a starfish kip up, quickly get back on his feet to continue. Enerjak try to send Sonic away but Sonic teleported behind Enerjak and knee kicks him against the back and axe kick Enerjak on one knee with his Hyper Sonic Eagle. Enerjak is sent down and he lands down on his feet.

Sonic dives down and Enerjak delivers a punch stopping Sonic and sent him flying. Enerjak then catches Sonic with his telekinetic power and slams him down. Sonic breaks free from the telekinetic hold and rushes at Enerjak and bashes him using **Hyper Sonic Boost**. It send Enerjak flying against the wall and Sonic dashes ahead, rushing at Enerjak and launches himself in midair a second after. Sonic then spin himself and engulfs his body with white aura. Sonic charges ahead and bashed the demigod through the wall several times with intense force.

" **Hyper Sonic Drill!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic stop and sends Enerjak flying and hits the wall. Sonic landing on his feet and glares at the demigod. Enerjak cough up blood, clutches his abdomen then glares at the hyper hedgehog. He knew that he is outmatched and feel like Sonic has bested him. Enerjak didn't plan on losing, not to Sonic again.

"Give up Enerjak, you can't beat me." Sonic demanded.

"I refuse to give up. This world… it needs me and I'll be damned that I let you stop me to complete my work. I will not allow someone from the likes of you to stop me from completing my goal." Enerjak refused.

"Still not giving up, huh? Alright time I finally put a stop to this."

"If I can't save the world, then I shall destroy it!"

"What what!?"

Enerjak ascends up in the air and hold up his hand to the sky and creates a massive energy ball with enormous amount of energy. This attack can destroy everything in blast and cause a planet to escape. Sonic looking up, he uses chaos control to get Fairy Tail to safety and far away as possible. Enerjak looks down, glaring daggers at the hedgehog.

"Enerjak finds this world guilty and I shall rid this world from their arrogance and their evil." Enerjak exclaimed.

"WHAT! He can't…"

"No, I shall destroy this world and recreate it with peace. I shall never let those ignorant insects ruling my plans." Enerjak countered.

"Like I care. Time to end this."

"Gladly! **Judgement Bomb!** " Enerjak shouted.

 ***BGM: Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed OST)***

Enerjak raises his hand up in the air and starts to create a massive green energy ball with black lightning dancing around, charges it into full power. Sonic looking up, watching Enerjak had finally charged up his massive energy ball ready to destroy the will just one simple attack. Builds up more energy he can, strong enough to stop Enerjak. Emitting his body with white aura, Sonic begin creates white energy balls from both of his hands, powering them up for one special attack. Sonic even uses Chaos Control to teleported the others away from temple knowing things are going to get very intense.

Enerjak suddenly hurls his Judgement Bomb down to Sonic and Sonic then blasts a beam of white energy right after he combines both energy balls before he can initiate the blast.

" **Hyper Sonic Beam!** " Sonic shouted.

Both of their energies clashed against one and struggle to push the other back. Sonic struggle a bit but kept his foot, he added a little bit more of his energy and pushes Enerjak's energy back towards him. Enerjak growled, blasts three energy balls at his Judgement Ball, enlarges it and add more power to push down the energy beam. Sonic glared, struggle to push Enerjak's energy ball back towards him as the energy ball overpowering Sonic.

" _Come on Sonic, concentrate!_ " Sonic thought.

"This is the end for Sonic and this damn forsaken world." Enerjak exclaimed.

"That's what you think but I'm not about to give up on everything, everyone is depending on me and I sure as hell not going to LOSE!"

Sonic adds more energy into his beam and slightly pushing Enerjak's energy ball towards him.

"Resistance is futile, Sonic. You can never win." Enerjak stated.

While the fight is still continuing on, Spiral slowly open his eyes from the light. The wind dragon slayer sat up and look over to see the final clash. He then get Kenny up and the exceed stir himself up and shake his head.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, can you get me over there to Enerjak." Spiral requested.

"Sure, why?"

"Because I have a plan to beat this jerk."

Kenny nodded, smiling at the blue and white hedgehog and complied with Spiral.

"You got it." Kenny acknowledged.

Kenny transforms into his full body form and activate his angelic wings and picks Spiral up and flew him over to where Enerjak is. Sonic kept concentrating, pushing back the energy ball as hard as possible not allowing Enerjak to win. Enerjak seen enough, he can tell that Sonic is losing and the demigod prepare to detonate the energy ball like a nuclear bomb to end everything here and now. To kill Sonic and to destroy Earthland and he entire world.

"Time I destroy this world. If it can't be saved then I shall destroy this world from its existence. I bid this world farewell." Enerjak eulogized.

The demigod extend his hand, ready to detonate his energy ball to destroy the world and punishes it for its evil and chaos. Before Enerjak can do such a thing to end it all, that is until Kenny swing Spiral around and tosses Spiral over to Enerjak for a distraction. Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Boost** to gain enough speed to air dash right towards Enerjak as fast as he can. Spiral engulfs his right fist with wind, using one last spell and a little bit of his magic enough to distract the demigod.

"Think again, demigod reject! **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Enerjak senses Spiral and blasts an energy ball at Spiral and blasts him away and he crash into Kenny and both of them are seen flying away from the battlefield. Enerjak then resumes back his fight with Sonic and resumes to detonate the energy ball. Sonic wasn't going to allow that to happen, putting everything on the line here, Sonic add more power into his energy ball and it suddenly pushes Enerjak's energy ball away. Suddenly, it was strong enough to break through the energy ball and destroys it. Now Sonic's Hyper Sonic Beam is heading directly at Enerjak in full speed.

"WHAT!? How can this be!?" Enerjak wondered.

"I told you, everyone is depending on me and I'll be damned if I let you destroy this world! THIS IS IT ENERJAK!" Sonic barked.

Enerjak creates a barrier around him to block the energy beam. His barrier suddenly couldn't blocked it knowing it wasn't strong enough, Enerjak roared and the barrier begins to break and the beam pushes Enerjak and phasing through him. Enerjak screamed, his body soon begin to disintegrate into particles, slowly reaching his demise.

"No… I am god… I cannot… lose… to this… hedgehog… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Enerjak screamed.

Enerjak's body turn into particles and suddenly he exploded. Finally the demigod had reached his demise and never to bring harm to anyone ever again. After the fight ended, the dark clouds disappear and clear the skies and skies became beautiful once more and the sun shining brightly. Sonic revert back to base form and kneel down on one knee. Suddenly, the temple begin to came crumbling down so Sonic makes his escape and gets out of there before he could get caught in the temple's destruction.

Sonic escaped the temple crumbling down and the blue blur finally take a moment to rest and regain his strength. Spiral and Kenny rushed over to the speedster and tackle him to the ground and they begin celebrating their victory.

"You did it! You got Enerjak!" Spiral cheered.

"Yeah. Thanks guys, you helped me beat that guy. We can all agree one thing." Sonic said.

"And what's that?" Kenny asked.

"That he was a pain in the ass to begin with."

Team Sonic laugh at this knowing Sonic is right. Team Natsu join with Team Sonic and celebrated their victory over Enerjak.

"Awesome job Sonic." Gray commented.

"You finally beat that Ener-Jakass." Natsu added.

"Thanks guys." Sonic retorted.

"We're so glad you're safe." Lucy exclaimed hugging the blue blur.

"So it's finally over?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it that way." Sonic responded as Wendy hugged her father.

"Well done Sonic, you saved us once again." Erza applauded smiling at the true blue.

"Thanks… you guys did one heck of a good job taking care of Enerjak's two lapdogs."

Erza smirked and pulls Sonic into an intimate kiss for this victory. Sonic breaks away the kiss seconds after and they all begin to head on back to Fairy Tail after a job well done.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic lie down on a hammock at the back yard looking at the beautiful sky. After the fight with Enerjak yesterday, Sonic took a much needed rest and relax to another beautiful and shining day. He couldn't help but to smile in peace. There is also Kenny leaning against the tree in a nice shade just taking it easy.

"Well… everything is back to normal as it should be." Kenny said.

"Hehehe. Yeah, just the way I like it. Enerjak is gone and we don't need to worry about anything anymore. He's history." Sonic responded.

"Still, what do you think Enerjak would do if he really destroy the world?"

"I don't want to think about what will happen. Let's forget about it."

"Yeah. I agree."

Soon, Wendy come out the house to the backyard and approach to the true blue.

"Hey Sonic." Wendy greeted.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Well Natsu and Lucy had went on a job and Happy is with them. Me and Erza are about to go out on a job, we were wondering if you like to come with us?"

"Well… I am taking it easy after I beat Enerjak. I don't know, hey Kenny what do you think?"

"Well we aren't doing anything to relax but I think this should be a good time to go out on a family job. Don't you think?"

"You know what, you're right. Sure. Is Erza at the train station?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for us there, even Carla." Wendy answered.

"Spiral is busy with the Magic Council with Lahar so I'll go see him later. Alright, let's get out of here and go out on a little adventure."

"Right!"

 ***BGM: Endless Possibilities (Rockestrate My World) Cover by Falk)***

Sonic gets up from the hammock and Kenny hops onto Sonic's shoulder. Wendy couldn't stop smiling at the true blue. Sonic couldn't help himself but to chuckle and with that, the trio exit the house and rush over to meet with Erza at the train station and begin their job.

* * *

 **Cast** :

 _Jason Griffith – Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _James Arnold Taylor – Kenny the Exceed_

 _David Vincent – Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Todd Haberkorn – Natsu Dragneel_

 _Newton Pittman – Gray Fullbuster_

 _Cherami Leigh – Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Colleen Clinkenbeard – Erza Scartlet-Hedgehog_

 _Brittney Kabowski – Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog_

 _Tia Ballard – Happy_

 _Jad Saxton – Carla_

 _Robert Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar_

 _Jamie Machi - Cana Alberona_

 _Monica Rial - Mirajane Strauss_

 _Patrick Seitz – Laxus Dreyar_

 _David Wald – Gajeel Redfox_

 _Christpher Sabat – Elfman Strauss_

 _Troy Baker – Dr. Trevor Armstrong_

 _Grey DeLisle – Sonya the Echidna_

 _James Marsters – Enerjak_

 **Music** :

 _The Twelve Titans_

 _Blue Stahli_

 _Ninja Gaiden_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog 06_

 _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_

 _Dragonball Z_

 _Enigman TNG_

 _BlazBlue_

 _Deftones_

 _Sonic Unleashed_

 **Story Cover** :

 _Aspiring-Creator_

 **Special Thanks** :

The Fans and Reviewers

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **Sega**

 **FUNimation**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading the story. Special thanks to you all again and god bless you all!**


End file.
